Seeing the Light
by Lovelyruthie
Summary: It all started with the 'Colour of Magic' but now there's a new book, 'The Colour of Magick' and it's so insistent to be read that it up and brought itself into existence. Ankh-Morpork is about to be painted red...and orange and yellow. It will take the the Watch, the Wizards, the Vampires and plenty of ingenuity to check the book back into the library before the city checks out.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Readers (I'm being optimistic & opting with the plural) this novella was written entirely by accident after my sorrow at finally finishing Pterry's last Discworld novel. For some reason I awoke in the early hours and started to write, two weeks later there are 20k+ words. This is the most I have ever written about any one thing at any one time so I'm quite proud of myself. This story is set a short while after 'Raising Steam', just to put things in context. If you do actually read it, any feedback would be greatly appreciated, especially if you see any lines or jokes or anything really directly lifted from any of the official DW books - I'd rather this be an homage to my favourite writer than a rip off. I'd also like it to be as canonical as possible so if you see anything that flies directly in the face of DW canon please do let me know. Finally, I hate the way footnotes are formatted but I've tried my best!_

 _Read & enjoy,_

 _Lovelyruthie_

 _###_

Seeing the Light

If there is gold to be found at the end of a rainbow, what treasures might be found at the end of a rimbow?

###

The edge of the Disc was froth and spray and mist. It was noise. It was waterfalls. It was nature at its powerful and most terminal. It was beauty. It was light, the beginning and the end. And on that edge he stood, before launching himself off into the star-studded blackness of the universe.

When he awoke, he knew what he must do.

###

Ankh-Morpork; a place where we learn that tolerance leads to progress, temperance leads to a nice cup of cocoa and a bun and ignorance leads to food poisoning courtesy of Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler. Nonetheless, the city was the destination for all-comers chancing their luck at changing their situation and sometimes it was even for the better.

So it was, that Lily Ann Flach found herself walking with a little trepidation and rather a lot of excitement through the hustle and bustle of the Times Headquarters. Clutching a package to her chest, her senses were assailed by a barrage of sights, sounds and smells exclusive to the realm of newsprint and she loved it. The hungry print machines, presses devouring reams of fresh paper with a clatter, the inky aroma pervading the air. The shouts of the dwarves making sure that said machine didn't start devouring other nearby objects, or people. The unmistakable whiff of goblins, which takes some getting used to. All was met with Lily's smiling gaze, eyes lit like a child at a sweet shop window. Reporters: dashing off, dashing in, slurping coffee, occasionally swearing. This cacophony of business went on around her as Lily took it all in, slowly, almost serenely, making her way further into the offices. She was, after all, about to meet her destiny and make her mark on the world.

She had got quite a way in, completely unnoticed, when she saw the reddish-haired and reddish-faced man she was after, "Mr. De Worde?" she called to him, misjudging just how loud she needed to be to get his attention over all the clamour. Unheard, she tried again, "MR DE WORDE?!" He was darting about a desk, not quite frantic but determinedly looking for something and very much distracted. She moved round the desk to get into his field of vision and the head of the Times stopped abruptly, seeing her for the first time, "Uh...oh? Sorry, do you mind?" He waved a hand at her as if to move her.

"Mr De Worde," Lily did not move, but clutched tighter to the package. She had come a long way and it was more than fate that had brought her here.* My name is Lily Ann Flach and I have a proposition for you."

 _*In fact it was a one-way ticket on the Ankh-Morpork Hygienic Railway_

William De Worde, slim, that gangly kind of tall, looked down at the neat little woman who was clearly the quiet but stubborn type that wasn't going to go away, "But we've only just met..."

The poor attempt at humour sailed over Lily's head, "I was hoping to speak with both you and your iconographer, Otto Chriek?" she asked in sweet, but clipped tones.

"Oh um...Otto isn't here at the moment, he's working on an exclusive." It was an exposé of witch home-remedies that were anything but. Rumour had it that a certain CMOT Dibbler was branching out yet again.

A momentary cloud of disappointment passed over the otherwise hopeful countenance of Miss Flach. She pressed on, now opening the package, "Well, you will have to do!" She set it down on the disorganised desk. "This," she gestured toward the object within with a little flourish, "is the future!" Sat in the middle of the now unwrapped brown paper was a small, dull blue and unremarkable looking iconograph.

William looked suitably unimpressed, "Err...right..." he started, but Lily continued.

"This, Mr. De Worde, is the Pictsie Mark I, my own invention and quite an advance in iconography. It is the first iconograph to completely do away with the need for salamanders." She picked it up reverently, her dainty hands almost caressing it, "You see the secret's in the imps! Through a series of training with filters, selective breeding and a carefully balanced butter reward system the Pictsie Mark I can take a picture in the dead of night yet make it look like a summer's day." Her fingers fluttered absently over the control settings as she spoke.

William then began to properly listen, marked by his asking her to repeat herself, which she duly did.

"You see, your work here at the Times, or rather Mr. Chriek's, was the inspiration for this tecknologgy. I grew up in Ohulan* on the outskirts of Überwald, but Daddy was always very forward-thinking and so we would receive the Ankh-Morpork Times in bundles albeit two to three weeks late. It was the cover of the first of Spune, a most striking image, quite literally. The lightning striking Unseen University's Tower of Art?" Her eyes glazed, again smiling as she recalled it, "A perfect moment captured forever in black and white. I fell in love with iconography as soon as I saw it and," she came back to herself, "I have made it my life's work."

 _*Ohulan Cutash was a small town with large illusions of grandeur. it had a Mayor, some facilities and now it's own railway station. Lily's family home was technically not in the town so much as set back from it at a reserved distance and the grounds were very near;y the same size as the town itself._

"You mentioned a proposition?"

"Oh yes!" She was about to begin when William spied a returning Otto and with a long arm, waved him over, "Otto! Take a look at this."

Lily's heart leapt into her mouth and she turned to see the inspiration for pretty much everything she had done so far in her adult life, striding towards her. There were no pictures of Otto Chriek because of course, vampires turned to dust in front of an iconograph's flash. But there was no mistaking him, from the conspicuous evening dress, chalk complexion and the toothy grin.

"Take a look at vot?" The vampire spotted first the Pictsie Mark I, then the nervous young lady holding it.

"New iconograph." William explained, "Miss Flach here says it doesn't need salamanders."

Two dark eyebrows raised on the pale forehead of a very interested Otto, "Really?"

Lily found herself nodding, not quite ready to speak to her hero. She proffered the Pictsie for him to take, which he did. Turning it over in long-fingered hands his expression of intensity and interest was in stark contrast to William's initial reaction. It was a little blue box with buttons. It was also a feat of engineering, something wonderful hidden in an unassuming skin, much like its creator who found her voice again, "It's...it's called the Pictsie Mark I." She paused, swallowing, "The Disc's first Salamander free iconograph."

Now she had Otto's full attention. "You made zis?"

Again nodding.

"May I?" Otto asked, raising the iconograph to take a picture.

"Oh." Lily found herself primping her perfectly neat hair and self-consciously posed. "You just..." she pointed to the shutter button then realised she probably didn't need to explain how to operate the Pictsie to a man who had taken thousands of pictures before now and so posed again.

William looked on with amusement and noted Otto's involuntary twitch as he activated the shutter, only to find it merely clicked. No strangled yelp. No pile-of-dust-breaking-bottle-reanimation palaver. Just a click.

Otto blinked and all watched the iconograph as it quietly thrummed and half a minute later out popped a perfectly lit image of Lily. "Mein Gott!" Otto exclaimed as he pulled it from the slot. He was grinning from ear to ear, "How?" he asked simply, so Lily explained about the imps but this time in far more detail than she had to William. As she spoke about the one thing that she devoted most of her waking and much of her sleeping hours to, she seemed to change in front of William's eyes. From a mousey, quite buttoned-up type to a confident, composed and fiercely intelligent lady. He found himself quite liking it, before he thought of the other fiercely intelligent lady in his life and quickly set about finding the thing he'd been looking for before Miss Flach had arrived.

Retrieving the file from between two sticking drawers whilst Lily and Otto enthusiastically waxed lyrical about imps, filter grades, shutter speeds and the mating cycle of the salamander he recalled another less boring part of the conversation they'd had earlier. Coughing for attention, he reminded, "You said you had a proposition Miss Flach?"

Reluctantly the pair paused their tecknobabble, "Yes...yes!" she gestured toward the Pictsie, still held by Otto, "I propose that this iconograph is yours, gratis, as in 'property of the Times'. In exchange for a little...publicity?" she smiled sweetly, "I have premises here in Ankh-Morpork on Bluffwilder Street where I intend to sell all things Iconograph. What better way to showcase the Pictsie; a Times exclusive?" Surprisingly conniving patter from Miss Flach who upon first setting eyes on her, William would have laid bets on being a librarian. Then he thought of Unseen University's Librarian and it made a strange kind of sense. "The exclusive being, of course, the first ever iconograph of a vampire."

William and Lily looked at Otto who clearly hadn't considered that possibility. "Really?" then shrugged, passing the Pictsie back to its creator, "Go ahead zen, I am ready for my close-up." he chuckled, but there was a hint of wariness in his eyes. He was never this side of the lens.

"Will it work?" William asked, intrigued. In the back of his mind he was already calculating how many extra copies a story like this might shift. The CMOT Dibbler investigative piece could be shelved for the time being.

"Um..." Lily replied non-commitally, setting up her shot with concentration. "Watch the birdie!" she quipped as the Times Head Iconographer showed his teeth in what he hoped was a winsome grin.

###

It did work and Otto got to see his face for the first time in at least a century. It had changed a little since his last oil portrait but it wasn't half bad, he thought to himself. William was running the story on page two after a runaway carriage had ended in a half demolished pub* and brought down a newly-built clacks. No one had any serious injuries thankfully, but anything to do with the clacks got front page.

 _*The now 'Broken Drum' which would continue to serve ale to it's customers whilst simultaneously having it's nth relaunch as the 'Mended Drum' around them._

Sat in the cool quiet of the dark room he set about blowing up the prints taken earlier plus some more experimental shots including his first shelfie* taken in the dark room itself. As the developing fluid did its work he was impressed with how well the imps coped with virtually no light to work by. Lily Ann Flach was nothing short of genius in his opinion. They had continued to talk pictures for another hour before she departed to feed the imps. He was head iconographer but there was not a single woman on the Times payroll in his department. It was refreshing to chat so easily about his work with someone who really understood. Actually it was refreshing to simply chat so easily with a woman. Most ladies tended to keep a respectable but slightly anxious distance.

 _*The Discworld equivalent of the Roundworld selfie but balancing either oneself or one's iconograph on a shelf._

He continued his work and as his eyes fell upon the image of Miss Flach he began to whistle a jaunty little tune.


	2. Chapter 2

"Archchancellor we have a problem!" Ponder Stibbons announced across the table in earnest.

"I should co-co Stibbons, we've run out of those Klatchian jobbies!" he affably returned.

"No...sorry what?!" Ponder was confused. To be fair that was the usual state of affairs when around his fellow faculty. The mind buggled* the majority of the time.

 _*Like the mind boggled but with a touch of 'buggered if I know'._

"Like a long bread? All sliced with butter. Bit garlicky, just a touch of avec. Could do with some more of it chap."

"Garlic bread?"

"Yes, that's the stuff. Go on then." He gestured with a chicken leg to indicate the urgency of the matter.

"Um no. That might be _a_ problem, but it's not _the_ problem at hand." There were grumbles of disagreement from the other wizards, "One of our students is missing."

Archchancellor Ridcully guffawed which was his default setting for laughter, "Oh Stibbons, really! We lose 'em all the time. They turn up eventually. Not always the same size or shape, but always with a story to tell. Part and parcel of University Education."

"It's not just the student that's missing Archchancellor," Ponder continued, "He took a book from the library. And there is a sizeable chunk of his dormitory that is absent also."

"What book?" suddenly Ridcully was interested, if only so he knew what chance he had of placating the librarian.

"The Colour of Magick," he answered solemnly.

There was a gasp of horror from the Wizards and their gout red faces turned ashen*. "This is going to take more than a banana." Ridcully muttered.

 _*Except the Bursar, who squeaked, choked on his doorstep-sized slice of gammon and turned puce._

'The Colour of Magick' was a curious book in that it was one of those that had never been written. It had come to exist in the library from nothing but potential, from the myriad other possibilities, knowledge and ideas that leaked from the other actually written books.* The Librarian soon discovered that it had quite a few too many possibilities in it and had housed it in it's own sub-dungeon.

 _* Some writers profess the opposite problem, especially when a deadline is overdue._

But when the Faculty bustled their way into the Library it was clear that Ponder was correct. The book had been removed without permission. The Librarian was throwing a wobbly in the way only a 300lb ape can. The Orang-utan 'Ooked' and 'Eeked' an angry monologue toward his wizarding colleagues, which did not show any signs of abating. So much so they took their leave, walking backwards slowly lest they take their eye off the red-haired ball of fury.

"Apparently the book wanted to be stolen," Ponder said when they had got into a safer space, three floors up, "or at least that's what the Librarian is saying. There should be no way that a student wizard of Uthan Dazzle's level could even _open_ a book that powerful, let alone get it out of the library."

"Dazzle...Dazzle? Doesn't ring a bell." the Senior Wrangler responded.

"He was in only in his second year, neither remarkable nor abysmal. An average student." Ponder had already checked the records with Hex. "His attendance to lectures was exemplary until Micklemote term."

"What about this missing bit of Dormitory?" the Archchancellor asked, "Missing how?"

"Best you see it for yourself." Stibbons replied, leading the way. Or don't see it, he thought to himself.

###

The dormitories in any guild were always an experience. Young men newly away from their Mothers with no one to cook, clean or iron for them rarely developed the abilities to do this for themselves*. Instead, their living spaces would morph into an organic entity all its own; part discarded sock, part take-away carton, part filth. Add magic into the equation and it was squalor of a whole different level.

 _*The exception being the meticulous Assassin's Guild._

Dazzle's quarters were of a similar ilk apart from one thing, that one thing being two of the walls, part of the ceiling and half of his unmade bed. The Bursar crept closer to the void that was now in their place.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," warned Stibbons, in his role of Head of Inadvisably Applied Magic.

"What is it?" the Bursar asked tremulously, bottle of dried frog pills rattling as he popped one in his mouth.

"Infra-black."

"But that's just a colour!" the Archchancellor boomed, "What you see when you get bonked on the head."

"What?" the Bursar asked.

The Archchancellor clipped the Bursar round the noggin, knocking off his hat.

"Oh! I see it now..." he bent to retrieve the hat.

"Yes it is a colour," Ponder looked into it, frowning.

"Is it not paint? Or something?" The Chair of Indefinite Studies suggested.

"Try throwing something in." Ponder suggested, then, "No, not the Bursar!"

The Chair picked up one of the pillows from the bed instead and tossed it toward the infra-black where it promptly disappeared.

"Magically seal this room," Ridcully ordered. Then with an air of defeat, "Best to notify the Watch. We all know what happened the last time a book was stolen. Late fees were the least of it."


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, whilst Lily set about kitting out her new enterprise, she hummed happily to herself. The opening would be in just a few days but there was so much still to be done. That sort of pressure would usually send her into a silent, yet highly-strung panic. Today however, she was as unruffled as her tightly pinned coiffe. Feeling full of a kind of nervous excitement she almost skipped to the shelves adding prices to the goods. She just knew her gamble of coming to the Great Wahoonie was going to pay off.

She was expecting a delivery of salamanders, because even though the Pictsie didn't require them, Lily still had to cater for the purists. So when the door jangled open she was pleasantly surprised to see Otto, the latest copy of the Times in his hand.

"Door to door service!" he joked, offering her the newspaper. Taking it and laughing a little too much she thanked him.

"Pages two and zree," the vampire suggested, hoping she would be happy with the story. He had his new iconograph with him and, for the first time since he had worked for the paper, had gone without the mandatory vials of blood. They weren't mandatory any more.

The article proclaimed 'A Disc First: Announcing the Arrival of the Pictsie'. The photo of Otto featured prominently and described William's encounter with Lily in the typical Times fashion; sensational, yes, but not insensible. The last paragraph however made Lily frown, "Miss Flach has kindly agreed to furnish the Times Iconography department with a full complement of Pictsies?" she raised a brow, "Have I now?"

"It vould mean anuzzer seven, obviously not for zer freelanzers..." then, apologetic, "it vasn't my idea. But you know, no such zing as a free breakfast."

Lily found herself unable to argue with him, a combination of her admiration and the fact the article far exceeded her expectations. Plus the more people that saw her creations in use, the more interest it would generate. "Alright," she smiled a little at his misplaced phrase, "I can get them ready for you now if you like. Do you have time for a tour?"

"My vord, yes!" he responded, rubbing his hands together. Her description of the place in their conversation yesterday was an iconographers dream. The shop floor was only the tip of the iceberg; behind the scenes Lily had installed rooms to cater for on-site development, enlargement and re-colouring of pictures. The stock rooms were already half-full but then there was the live stock. Otto stared in awe at the laboratory designated to training and breeding new imps. There were shelving units like a library but each contained drawers rather than books. Each drawer contained up to four imps, which were being exposed to varying degrees of light that could be altered precisely with glass filters. A notebook was meticulously filled out at the end of each shelf documenting every aspect of the imps input and output.

"I'm finding this rather time-consuming," Lily sighed, "I'll need to hire staff for the imp care alone."

"Haff you zought about advertisink?" the Times had a Positions Vacant section.

She nodded, "I've already drafted an ad. You can take it with you. If you don't mind that is?"

"Not at all!" if she had asked him to take a dead body with him he likely wouldn't have minded. He was already rather taken with Miss Flach, although how much he was ready to admit it was another matter.

There was a jingle at the door and Lily quickly popped back up the short stairway to greet the salamander delivery man; a pleasant little Orc by the name of Mr. Dulling whom she had met briefly before. She signed the paperwork and he wheeled the crates into a side room doffing his over-sized hat to Otto as he passed.

"I do so love Ankh-Morpork," Lily said, "I rarely met any people other than the human kind before coming here. It's just wonderful."

"It has certainly become home to me," Otto replied, "and vile zere are a few little zings I miss about zer old country, I vouldn't go back."

Mr. Dulling returned and handed her a bottle, "Free gift, Miss. We're giving one away with every order until the end of Grune."

Lily thanked him as he left. Then reading the label, "Salamanderotica: pheromonal supplement to induce proper state of procreation..." she trailed off, flushing red and couldn't look Otto in the eye. "I'll just um...put this in the...you know." She nipped into the side room then called, "I'm going to house these salamanders. Do you want to get those iconographs that I apparently promised?"

"Okeydoke!" he called in return. Hands in pockets he strolled about the shop floor, admiring the merchandise as he heard her setting to work in the side room. A vampire's auditory acuity is as strong as their visual and he could hear her whispering curses under her breath. "Do you need any help?" he called again, a smirk playing across his lips.

"No, I'm fine, honestly!" she answered determinedly.

He found the iconographs he needed under the counter and was just retrieving these when there was a creak, bang, shattering of glass and a loud shout of "Bugger!" Dashing to the side room he discovered a slightly damp Lily rapidly shutting the door behind her.

"Vot happened?!" he asked concerned, but as Lily began to explain how she struggled with opening the crate and accidentally dropped and broke the free gift and that all the salamanders had got out he found himself becoming rather light-headed.

"I'm not hurt," she continued, "but I'm covered in the bloody stuff!" She shook glass out of her skirt then was suddenly aware of the proximity of her guest, "Um, Otto? Are you quite alright?"

"Hmm?" he answered absently. He was struck by the swan-like beauty of her neck and oh look, such pretty clavicles.

Lily would have stepped back but there was a door in the way. "Otto?!" she said more firmly, as if admonishing a naughty puppy.

He blinked, "Everyzink smells pink…," he murmured, moving in closer.

Pheromones, Lily realised, although Otto was hardly a salamander, but perhaps any male might be affected in large enough quantities? He had a certain look in his eye that indicated she was about to be ravished. A not so small part of her suggested that this might not necessarily be such a bad thing. The less animal section of her brain reminded her that vampires are only safe whilst they're in control.

As Otto lurched forwards, Lily yanked the door handle and went backwards into the room. The salamanders, which were writhing about in pheromonal frenzy, were shocked by the sudden intrusion and responded in the only way they knew how. Their tails exploded in light, half-blinding Lily and turning her would-be paramour into a neat pile of dust.

###

It took a little over an hour to round up the now sedate salamanders. She carefully swept Otto up with a dustpan and brush, separating out the bits of broken bottle, before heading upstairs to her rooms above the shop. She changed into a clean outfit then returned.

"Well, I guess you didn't have your little bottle with you," she addressed the dust, before pulling out a hairpin. She pricked a finger and squeezed out a single drop of blood. In a swooshing, swirling rush Otto re-appeared in front of her, albeit a little disoriented.

"Vot?!" he shook off the dustpan that was wedged onto his foot, then most apologetic, "Oh Lily I'm so sorry..."

She shook her head, "No need to apologise, you were um...under the influence." she smiled softly, replacing the pin into her bun.

"How long voz I out?" he asked, then pulled out a pocket watch, "I should be goink..." this was awkward.

"Surely you have time for a cup of tea?" Lily offered hopefully, sensing the awkwardness too and keen to send it packing. So Otto agreed and the power of leaves steeped in hot water stepped in to save the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Charlie Albertine had just finished his final cup of tea. He wasn't aware it was the last he would ever have. Perhaps if he _had_ he might have dunked a biscuit and made the most of it. Instead, he was stood on the doorstep calling for, "Doreen? Doh-reeeeen? C'mon then, c'mon then gel!"

Where was she? He heard a sound and came out further into the dark street, "Doreen? You got yerself a mouse? I gots _you_ a dish 'o cream indoors." He heard a meowl to his right.

He turned to find a hooded figure in front of him, in his hands a book.

"You seen my Doreen?" Arthur asked, fear in his voice.

"Oh what I have seen," the figure responded before opening the book. "Let there be light!"

And there was.

Blinking, Arthur was greeted by another hooded figure, this one much taller and holding a scythe rather than a book.

"GOOD EVENING ARTHUR" he addressed the man, not unkindly.

"Oh, I'm dead then." Arthur sighed, "What about Doreen?"

"DOREEN?"

"My cat?" he looked down the alleyway and saw her sat at his feet, his dead feet. "Who's gonna feed my Doreen?"

"I BELIEVE SHE WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF. AS WILL YOU. THERE IS A SPECIAL PLACE FOR THOSE WHO ARE KIND TO CATS."

They began to walk away together in the dark, "Is there?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"I HAVE MADE SURE OF IT."

###

Early next morning Sergeant Detritus and Corporal Reg Shoe were on the beat. All officers had been briefed to be on the lookout for any kind of magical disturbance and the scene in the alleyway definitely qualified.

"Look like someone wanted to paint town red," Detritus quipped, looking at the spray of colour that obliterated much of the wall and the top half of the now late Mr Albertine slumped against it.

"I'm not sure that's paint," Reg said looking closer, "nor blood."

"What is it den?" the troll rumbled.

"Red?" he looked down to see a cat weaving in and out of his skinny legs, "Oh...hello." He went to stroke the cat, but noticed too late that the end of her tail was also red. As it connected with him it sent a streak of scarlet up his arm and he stepped back in horror.

"Don't touch it!" he warned Detritus, "I think we're going to need back up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Several days passed and with it many things to do were crossed off the long list Miss Flach had to keep adding more to. One big success was hiring staff. She now had a shop assistant, Mr Dulling, who would only be delivering salamanders to Lily's customers in future. The imps were in the care of an enthusiastic family of goblins who were even more meticulous than she was with regard to record keeping. The youngest of the family, 'The Turning of the Cogs' was particularly skilled at taking apart and putting together broken and damaged iconographs so Lily would also be offering a repair service.

However, there was one big snag. Her creditors. It was a mere three days before the store opened and now it was possible it might close. Lily had left her family home with a generous inheritance. Her father had bequeathed her half his fortune, the other half and the grounds of the family home had gone to her older brother, Neville. The problem was that unbeknownst to her until yesterday, Neville had through some legal loophole prevented her access to much of her funds so that the promissory notes she had paid out so far were bouncing harder than those big furry things on Fourecks. 'The Turning of the Cogs' had solemnly passed her new Mistress a handful of Clacks slips that essentially told her the boys were coming round for what was owed.

Fear can be a great way to get one's mind moving and Lily's was moving pretty fast. She left the shop in the capable hands of Dulling and Co and planned to visit The Royal Bank of Ankh-Morpork, but perhaps via the Times Offices in Gleam Street.

As she entered the building she prayed that Otto would be there. She was coming to recognise exactly how scared by the situation she was and was badly in need of a friend. An iconographer jogged past, a Pictsie about his neck and Lily knew she wasn't about to give up on her dream just yet.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked off to her left. It was the kind of voice you were compelled to listen to and Lily turned towards it.

"Yes?"

"You're that Flach woman, aren't you?" the lady put out a hand, "Sacharissa Cripslock. I've heard lots about you, you know."

Lily shook the reporter's hand, "Oh, uh, have you?"

"Oh yes," she smiled indulgently, a twinkle in her eye. "Come to see anyone in particular?" Sacharissa was delighting in teasing Lily, just as much as she'd delighted in teasing Otto as soon as William told her about their meeting earlier that week. Truth be told she wished Otto well. He was one of the good guys; loyal, a good friend and colleague. But damned if she wasn't going to get some fun out of it.

"Is Otto here?" Lily asked self-consciously.

"You know, I rather think he is." she beckoned, "He's in the new dark room I expect.*" Sacharissa led the way, "Yes, he hasn't stopped talking about you these past few days. Lily this, Lily that. You've clearly cast some sort of spell on him."

 _*Otto had recently upgraded the entrance to the dark room so that rather than climbing down a trap door on a rickety ladder there was an actual upright door and steps. He wasn't in Überwald any more after all and was trying to shake off the monster in the cellar routine._

Thinking of their last encounter and the mishap with the pheromones Lily answered abruptly, "I have not!"

"Ohhh." The reporter replied in a sing-song tone with a smirk. She really _did_ like him then. Good. After turning down a corridor or two in silence, "Here we are then." Sacharissa knocked on the door before winking at Lily and making her way elsewhere. "Have fun!"

"Who is it?" Otto called from inside.

"It's me!" Lily answered, scowling at the back of Ms Cripslock.

Otto flung the door open, popped his head out and grabbed her hand. "Qvick! Come inside!" He pulled her in and closed the door behind them.

###

"Look!" Otto whispered urgently, which was easier said than done. The Dark Room certainly lived up to its name, but as they carefully walked up to one of the benches, she could make out a sliver of light being projected from above. Tiny, greyish figures were slowly moving around the narrow beam, hand in hand. Imps, their little faces looking upwards at the light's source with an expression of awe. Then, as the light brightened they fell to their knees almost in supplication.

After a short while the light began to fade and the imps got up on their minute feet and skipped off, climbing into the back of the iconograph from which they came.

It wasn't until Otto withdrew his hand to close the back of the Pictsie that Lily noticed how tightly she had been holding it. He reached up to the lantern and twisting it, made the dark room a couple of gloomy shades brighter.

"What did I just see?" she asked, quite unsteadied by it all.

"I vas haffink a closer look inside zer Pictsie and zer imps decided to climb out of zere own accord." he explained, "Zey ver doink zat little dance for a good five minutes before you came."

"But, why?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say zey ver vorshipping zer light."

"Imps don't do that." Lily answered plainly, although having seen it first hand, clearly some did.

"I zink perhaps zey do. And viz vorship, comes faith and faith reqvires a certain amount of imagination."

Lily frowned, "Have I given imps religion? They're not supposed to have imaginations, the whole point is they only paint what they see." She looked at Otto and her eyes began to fill up, "I can't deal with this as well."

"Vot is it?" he asked, not expecting tears, but tears there were and so he gently placed an arm around her as she sobbed out an unintelligible tale of woe. Thankfully the effect of her heaving chest was muted by the dress that was buttoned up to the neck. Eventually the crying began to subside and he drew over a chair so she could sit. Bringing another beside it he joined her and she more calmly told him about the Clacks messages and the financial trouble she was in because of Neville. "Who is zis Neville? I vould very much like a vord viz him."

"My brother," Lily sighed and gratefully accepted the beautifully embroidered handkerchief Otto offered from one of his many pockets, "He's always tormented me ever since I was small. So much so, when I was twelve I ran away from home to Escrow, to live in the forest."

"Vot?!" He was familiar with what was back then possibly one of the more dangerous towns on the Disc, "Zat's no place for a child! Unless you were planning on becomink somezink's lunch?"

"Anything was preferable to Neville," she gave a wan smile, "Anyway, I got lucky. There was a storm..."

"Zere's _alvays_ a storm." Otto interjected with a wistful look.

"Yes, well a kindly Igor, as it turned out she was an Igorina, found me and took me in out of the rain. I spent an hour or two drying off in her laboratory before going home again. It was the most incredible place I'd ever seen!"

"And so you became an inventor?"

She nodded, "I suppose that's the one thing I can thank my brother for. But now because of him I might lose everything." her hands twisted at the hankie. "But it's not over yet. I'm going to the Ankh-Morpork bank. Perhaps I can convince Mr Von Lipwig to lend me the money? Show him I'm worth the gamble?"

Otto placed a reassuring hand on hers, "Oh you are vell vorth it. But it's no gamble. You are a..." he looked for the right phrase, "racink certainty." He smiled, "Right zen," standing up, he grabbed the Pictsie, "let's go."

"Go?" she got to her feet.

"To zer bank! I'm comink viz you. And I zink I haff a solution."

###

They stepped out of the dark room together and Otto put out an elbow. Lily shyly hooked her arm through his and they left. A short distance away, just out of the pair's view, stood William and Sacharissa. "Told you," Sacharissa said nudging her other half before leaning into him, "Bless them." William put an arm around his secretly soppy wife and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

The red alleyway had been closed off at either end until finally the Wizards arrived. Commander Sir Samuel Vimes greeted them, "About bloody time! Can you clean this up before it spreads?"

"Well," Ponder Stibbons nervously responded, "it may take a little while..."

"Which we don't have. Listen; have you any idea as to what this Dazzle is up to? Are we going to be seeing more of this?"

The Chair of Indefinite Studies answered, "Quite possibly...it is a very nice shade of red though."

Vimes rolled his eyes, "Well red is definitely the colour I am seeing right now. Concentrate on clearing this mess up and if you happen to come up with any theories, do let me know."

As the Commander stalked off the Wizards coaxed Doreen the cat into an Octiron cage with a sardine. She stopped walking round in little circles and meowing and sat purring happily, curling her red tail around herself as she chomped on the treat. Yes, she _would_ be looked after well.

###

The Royal Bank of Ankh-Morpork was impressive in every sense of the word. Climbing up the stone steps and entering the building one sensed it was a place of worship. A shrine to all that is monetary. But for all its grandeur, Lily simply felt cornered and desperate. If she couldn't get the money she needed it would all be over. There was no way she would be returning to the Flach Estate, none at all.

Otto sensed her trepidation, "Okay, so I haff a plan and it means you von't need to borrow a penny."

"You're not planning a robbery are you?" she eyed him warily.

"Nope," he smiled, "nuzzink nefarious, all abuff board." He led her to the comfy leather seating near the main desks, "Vait here a minute." He approached the counter where a clerk immediately saw to him. There was a queue, but when a vampire needed attention, they got it. The clerk disappeared and Otto turned to smile at Lily who returned it somewhat nervously.

The clerk reappeared and Otto gestured for Lily to come along. They were lead through the bank, up a grand staircase and eventually to a beautifully gilt door. The clerk knocked ceremoniously and a voice within called, "Enter!" and they did. Inside was the plush office of the Head of the Bank and at his desk with his feet up sat Moist Von Lipwig.

"Mr Chriek! Good to see you, Otto." Moist uttered most welcomingly, lowering his feet and getting up to shake his customer's hand, "and this is?" looking towards Lily.

"Miss Lily Ann Flach, my partner." Otto answered.

Lily flushed red, "Um? What?" she mumbled toward the vampire as Lipwig took her hand.

" _Business_ partner," Otto clarified, which still left Lily looking somewhat bewildered. They both sat in front of Lipwig's desk. Moist retook his seat, steepled his fingers and read the pair of them like a book. "So what exactly is it that you need from me Mr Chriek?" he shuffled some papers meaningfully, "I see you have a very healthy bank account here."

"I haff very little in zer way of expenses so my coffers are as zey say, firmly in zer black." then to business, "I am needink to make a few transfers however. Ve are openink a store in just few days and ve haff some unforeseen outgoinks. Also, vile ve are at it, ve vish to speak viz your legal advisers regardink an illegal hold on Miss Flach's own funds."

"The Iconography store, yes I did see the story in the Times a few days ago. Well, I'm sure we can arrange something..."

"Today, if you don't mind. Matters are rather pressink."

Lily looked on in amazement; a little thrown by all the we's when up until now the business was very much me, myself and I. "Mr Von Lipwig, could I possibly have a moment to discuss something with Mr Chriek?"

Moist nodded, "Of course," gesturing towards the anteroom, "take all the time you need." It didn't take a genius to realise this was all news to Miss Flach, but he got the impression that it wasn't going to be a problem. The moment they left he called for his head business manager who would be ready for them in the next ten minutes.

###

"Otto, are you quite sure about this?" she began the moment they closed the door.

"I told you, you're a racink certainty. Besides, you need zer money, I haff zer money, I am probably never goink to spend zer money and vonce ve deal viz your bruzzer you can alvays pay me back." he paused, then softer, "But I vould very much like to be your business partner. Vot you haff created is nuzzink short of amazink and I vant to be a part of it."

"But we've only just met..." she sighed, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but it's such a big commitment."

"So vot if ve are newly met! I'm not goink anyvere. Are you? Besides I zink you vill be makink money hand over fist, it's a good investment and in a business that I am most interested in." lastly, "Ve draw up a proper contract, I haff shares, votever it is you vant as long as you succeed. Let me help."

Lily bit her lip. It did all make sense and she couldn't think of anyone else she would want to share her business with. She was in a bind, yes, but when she finally nodded and said, "Ok...partner." it was her free choice and not simply for convenience.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't know what had hit them. One minute they were outside the now empty pub clanking their equally empty tankards to Tak, the next the world exploded into light. Druin Forgesson was killed instantly, but his brother Bruin managed to crawl away a short distance until he succumbed.

"You have seen the light," the hooded figure intoned before disappearing into the shadows.

###

The Wizards had cleared up the red using a well-contained team of chromodemons, just one step up in size from the imp. They had the uncanny ability to absorb colour but they were hard to control. So much so, the section of alleyway had become a lot more monochrome than it had previously. The same technique had been used on Reg Shoe's arm, but as he was already a dull shade of grey there was no discernible difference.

The demons also removed the infra-black in Dazzle's dorm room after which they made a grisly discovery. There had been another person present in the room when Dazzle had presumably unleashed the colour from the tome, a young lad of no more than twelve. The bucket beside his feet indicated he was under the employ of Sir Harry King. Perhaps it was while he was doing his regular nightly collection he'd had the misfortune of meeting Uthan Dazzle.

The Librarian, who was still very much bereft at the loss of one of his books, was a little more calm in his demeanour*. He theorised that simply opening the book would be enough to let out the light within the pages.

 _*He was no longer throwing things at least._

The Wizards had only just returned to the University for a well-earned late-night feast when the Watch summoned them again.

This time Otto was also at the scene and was taking pictures of the streaks of colour that Bruin had made in his death throes.

"We'll need copies of those Mr Chriek." Captain Carrot Ironfoundersson cautioned, aware that there was little possibility it would be kept out of the papers. The vampire nodded, before leaving to burn the midnight oil.

The Captain looked solemn as he looked down at the livid orange remains of the Forgesson brothers. "I will personally inform the family."

As the clean-up demons were released onto the splashes of colour, Sergeant Angua asked the Wizards if they had any more to tell them about the possible motives of Uthan Dazzle.

Ponder told them what they had found in Dazzle's room and that they believed the book may be in possession of Dazzle more than _he_ in possession of _it_. "So far infra-black, red and now orange have been let out. In theory it will be yellow next."

"So we're talking a rainbow here?"

"The spectrum yes, leading through green, blue, indigo, violet and ultimately to Octarine." Ponder stopped there, although there was more to tell. They were definitely not ready to hear what would happen if things got that far.

Angua's jaw worked angrily, magic was so much more trouble than it was worth. "So you're saying Dazzle keeps going until he reaches Octarine? What we want to know is how we can stop him and where he will strike next."

"And we would like to know why. I am sure the Forgesson family will be asking that." Carrot added.

"Why? I can't answer your other questions yet, but that one's easy Captain. Books wish to be read. Otherwise, what is the point of them existing? And this book, was so determined to be read that it brought itself into existence." Ponder looked over at the fallen brothers sadly.

"And we," the Captain responded, "will do our damnedest to put it back _out_ of existence."

###

 _COLOUR KILLER_  
 _STRIKES ON OUR_  
 _STREETS!_

 _The Times can exclusively report that there have been a series of murders of a magical nature in our fair city. The Watch are working day and night to solve the case and urge citizens to stay vigilant, or rather more vigilant than usual…_

The Rainbow Murders, as they were being referred to, were the topic of conversation wherever conversation was to be had. Fact blurred seamlessly into fiction, everyone was suddenly an expert and knew someone who knew something but no, they hadn't told the Watch because what do they know about it anyway eh? But the funerals of Arthur Albertine and the Forgesson Brothers sobered up the revelry people en masse tended to make of situations like these. And the boy in the dorm was identified, a lad named Billy Lord, or Lord Muck as his mates had called him. Harry King himself led a procession down the length of the Golden River. It was both defiantly proud and painfully sad.

After that everyone was a lot more wary, avoiding going out after dark unless they really had to. Real people had died and it wasn't safe out there.


	8. Chapter 8

The day before the grand opening and it was official. 'The Scent After the Rain' painted the final flourish on the shop sign and the whole team stepped back to admire it, before stepping quickly forwards again as a carriage passed.

"Flach and Chriek," Lily said with a broad smile, "ready for business...almost."

Otto strode across the road with the Pictsie and a tripod. He set up a timer, "Alright everyvun, little bit closer togezzer...stop, leave a space for me!" then he returned across the now quiet street to join them, "Five, four, zree, two, vun."

They posed, smiling, then after a beat Otto dashed back for the Pictsie. This was Ankh-Morpork after all and nothing lasted long if left unattended. Going inside again, Otto went to enlarge the print in the store's dark room whilst Lily ran through tomorrow's special offers with Mr Dulling. The goblins looked after themselves, Lily found. She only had to explain something once and they got it and then improved it. Also there was no longer a rat problem.

"So, buy one then buy another one on these then?" Mr Dulling asked regarding the tripods in the window.

"Well, I suppose so being that they're not on offer." Dulling had a slightly different way of viewing the world, but that fitted perfectly well with the rest of them.

Just then, the door opened and looking up, Lily found an unwanted visitor.

"Sorry Sir, but we're not open until tomorrow." Dulling told the man.

"New pet is it Lilith?" Neville Flach sneered making no attempt to leave the store. Dulling seemed to shrink at the derision.

"Please leave Neville," she answered wearily, "you've already caused enough disruption but as you can see, we'll be going ahead with the opening as planned."

"You can't honestly think this...scheme...is going to work? Running away to Ankh-Morpork to play shop when you have responsibilities?" he laughed mirthlessly, "I've come to take you home Lilith. Come along, chop-chop!"

"This is my home Neville and I have responsibilities here. I'm a grown adult." She wasn't going to be bullied; she'd had to put up with it for quite long enough.

"Your fiancé might have something to say about that," her brother countered.

Lily spluttered with a combination of incredulity and rage, "Fiancé?! Don't be so bloody ridiculous! Trying to marry me off to your chauvinistic best friend just to keep hold of my half of the inheritance hardly counts as a fiancé!" she almost growled, "Larry Prosper is as bigoted and unpleasant as you are. He expects women to 'know their place.'" Emboldened she stood up to her big brother, not just bigger in age but in size. He was one of those hulking types, appearing to be made of muscle but in fact was merely well-shaped fat. "Well, let me tell you, my place is here and I shall not be moved."

It was at this point that Otto nonchalantly came out from the dark room. He had heard every word and was not impressed. Of all the people to unimpress, however reformed they may be, a vampire was definitely a poor choice.

"Is zere a problem?" he asked innocently, "I'm afraid ve don't open until tomorrow so alzough ve understand your enzusiasm, you vill haff to be goink now."

Neville began to laugh, "What is this Lilith? Oh I know you always had a thing about Überwald, but a vampire? What next? Werewolves? Goblins?"

As if on cue, 'The Scent After the Rain' and family, all six of them, lined up on the counter. "We does not like this one Mistress. Shall we be doings it in?" he spoke into her left ear, hopping from foot to foot impatiently.

"No need," she said gratefully, "although very tempting." Returning her attention to Neville, "This is my business partner," and linking her arm with Otto's, "and close friend, Otto Chriek."

Otto was decidedly touched by the gesture, "And zat," he indicated behind Mr Flach, "is zer door zat you vill be leavink by."

'The Scent After the Rain' hopped off the counter and obligingly opened said door, "Bye Mister, see you, not wanting to be you."

"This won't work," Neville smirked, "if I go now you're just putting off the inevitable."

"Lily, vould you mind checkink on zer prints in zer dark room?" Otto asked and giving his hand a squeeze she duly stepped out of the room, "You too Mr Dullink."

"Oh um...yes." he followed on behind. The goblins stayed where they were and Otto did not feel the need to dismiss them.

Without saying another word, Otto simply smiled. It was not a pleasant smile, but the smile of someone with sharp pointy teeth making it known that yes indeed they had very sharp and very pointy teeth and right now they were pointed in Neville's direction.

"No-one's frightened of vampires any more Mr Chriek," Lily's brother said entirely unconvincingly, "everyone knows that they've taken the oath. You're a black ribboner."

Otto plucked the black ribbon from his waistcoat and let it flutter to the floor, "Oops..."

"You wouldn't." Neville continued, although he took a step back.

"Best you don't stay to find out..." Then he made a play leap forward which resulted in a little yelp from Neville who then as they say, 'legged it'. 'The Scent After the Rain' gleefully chuckled as he closed the door behind him. "Oh Mister Otto, that _was_ fun!"

"He's gone!" Otto called to the pair out the back, bending down to retrieve his ribbon. As they re-entered the shop floor, "Alzhough I haff a feelink it's not zer last time ve'll see him."

"You're probably right," Lily sighed, "he is the proverbial bad penny. With extra change."

She stood next to him, leaning in for a hug and placed the now enlarged developed photo onto the counter, "Look at that though eh?" Lily smiled at them all as they gathered round, "What a team!"

"Go team Pictsie!" the goblins cheered, which made them all grin.

###

The hour was late but finally everything was ready. Mr Dulling had left for his lodgings and the goblins were wherever it was they went when they weren't needed. The light of the street lamps shone yellow through the windows into the store and it was just Lily and Otto, who was also getting ready to go to his lodgings. They stood at the doorway.

"Thank you," she tiptoed to kiss his pale cheek.

Otto flushed an infinitesimal amount, "You don't need to zank me."

"Yes, I do Otto. Without you I'd be halfway back to the Flach Estate by now." she gave a little shiver at the thought.

Thinking of Neville, "Are you sure you and your bruzzer are even related? I don't see zer family resemblance."

Lily laughed, "He's not much like any of the family to be honest. Daddy and I used to call him the Changeling. Not that Neville knew." sighing, "I do miss Daddy."

"I zink he vould be proud of you," Otto offered, "I know I am."

"You're a good friend, Otto."

"Close friend," he corrected, repeating her sentiment from earlier, then leaned in for a kiss. Lily didn't protest. "See you tomorrow zen...partner."

"Bright and early," she answered as he stepped out into the night. "Be careful out there, won't you?" She watched him go with a dreamy smile then locked up.

Otto looked back at the shop before heading off and unseen gave a small fist pump of victory, "Still got it!" Grinning and light on his feet he practically floated home. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

The Colour of Magick was talking again. Not out loud but directly into the mind of its keeper. And when it spoke it didn't use words but pictures. Dazzle was in the dark, his head lain upon the closed book as if it were a pillow, but his eyes were open. Now he was at the edge of the Disc again standing where no human could stand. He looked up at the spray and saw a rimbow, it's colours muted save one. Yellow. The happy colour. The colour of sunshine and buttercups and daisies. Dazzle screwed his eyes up tight, but the yellow didn't go away.

"I can't." he told it in a hoarse whisper, tears running down his cheeks, "I need to rest, _please_ just let me rest!"

Only then did the colour dim and the shadows of sleep found him.

###

Doreen was no longer in her Octiron cage despite the fact her tail had not responded to the demon treatment. The thing with cats is, they don't listen to the laws of the universe in the ways that other creatures do. There were the nine lives, for starters, always landing on their feet and the uncanny ability to detect the unattended shoes of the people who dislike them the most and leave a deposit.

Whilst exposure to the light from the book had killed the people who had seen it, Doreen's tabby and white fur continued to terminate in scarlet with no ill effects. What's more, after she jumped into the Archchancellor's lap and he survived, the Wizards came to the conclusion that magical ability offered some sort of protection. Are felines magic? They were capable of seeing Octarine, as were the Wizards, so they were magical enough. Doreen was set to be a very magical and spoilt cat, as she was now a danger to the general non-magical public and would have to spend the rest of her days within the grounds of Unseen University. Both Doreen and the Faculty were most pleased, although Hex itself had expressed some concerns.*

 _*+++OUTPUT STRING: CAT IN CLOSE PROXIMITY+++_

A colony of bats coalesced at the threshold of Flach and Chriek's and 'The Dust on the Sideboard' wife of 'The Scent After the Rain'* clapped her hands with delight. "Mr Otto! Mistress has been waiting for you. She is a bit..." she couldn't find the words so sort of growled and showed claws.

 _*If goblins marry, as such._

"Oh dear," he grimaced, "Zanks for zer varnink." he could hear her running through a checklist with Dulling somewhere in the stockroom. This was the highly-strung panic finally making an appearance just before curtain up.

"But where are the collapsible bellows?!" demanded Lily of poor Dulling.

"Third box on the left, between the imp restorer and the cyan ink," he answered without a pause. Mr Dulling knew the location of every item in the store; it's price, what was on offer, what wasn't and exactly how much was in stock. Lily knew this but Lily had had the usual amount of sleep that people get when they know they need rest for a big day ahead.

"Hello my dear," Otto leaned in the doorframe rather amused by this new emotional state of hers, "how are ve zis mornink?"

"Oh, you're here then," she handed him a list.

"Vot's zis?" he peered over his wire-framed glasses.

"It's a list Mr Chriek, we've _all_ got lists." Dulling waved his. 'Beauty of the Harvest Moon' popped out from behind a box grinning, her list now a fetching paper hat.

Lily scowled, "We need lists! _I_ need lists! I have to make sure this day goes perfectly..." she paused, "Are you finding this funny?" she asked the vampire who bit his lip* and shook his head.

 _*Carefully._

"Haff you eaten?" he asked patiently.

"I really don't have time for that right now," she answered dismissively, crossing off another item on the list in front of her.

He took her hand, plucked the list from it and passed it to Mr Dulling. "Ve are makink time," walking her toward the stairs to her rooms above, "and if you haff eggs, I am makink an omelette."

###

Otto ignored her protests and by the time he served up the eggs, Lily realised she was famished.

"Thank you," she said gratefully between mouthfuls, "sometimes I get a bit..." she shrugged.

Otto thought of 'The Dust on the Sideboard's visual description and smiled. "It's ok." he watched her stuff in forkfuls of omelette, "It vill be busy today and you need to eat."

"Aren't you having something?" she asked, already feeling less hangry*.

 _*A combination of hungry and angry. Other mixed emotions include snatiation; the feeling of satisfaction one gets from a sneeze and diorear; what one experiences after a later night kebab**_

 _**Usually purchased from CMOT Dibbler_

"Oh I uh, got somezink on zer vay in," or rather, he thought to himself, the _bats_ did but that was part of the less glamorous side of being a vampire that he'd rather spare Lily from. Changing the subject, "Zer Times ran zer ad yesterday and are goink to cover zer openink today so ve are all set."

"What's the time?" she asked, as he brought over two cups of tea, "I just need to..."

"Drink your tea," he took a sip of his own, "zen it vill be show time."


	10. Chapter 10

And show time it was! There was a queue all the way down the street and the flow of customers barely let up from the moment the door opened. All of Lily's tension melted away as she saw that Team Pictsie were as efficient as they could possibly be. All the Pictsie Mark I's sold in the first two hours so 'Moon beneath the Mountain' quickly took notes of advance orders and more importantly, notes of Ankh-Morpork dollars in deposits. Several 'while you wait' repairs were handled by 'The Turning of the Cogs' and the other goblins zipped back and forth from the stock room to replenish supplies.

Mr Dulling proved himself most worthy of his role, fielding every question about the products without hesitation. He managed to get most customers purchasing at least one more item than they planned without them realising what was happening. Even better they were thanking him for it! Dulling seemed to grow half a foot taller as the day went on.

Around lunch time, the height of trade that day, Sacharissa, William and Jeff Burgin, one of Otto's picture taking colleagues arrived. The entrance of the press made the hustle and bustle in the small store a little more jostle and muscle, the public wanting to catch any gossip about the 'Colour Killer' but the goblins silently stepped in so that no toes were trodden on, nor elbows dug in.

"So, Miss Flach," Sacharissa began, "can I call you Lily?"

Lily was wary, but nodded. Sensing friction the reporter smiled reassuringly, "Listen, the other day, I was just teasing. Honestly, William and I are here for moral support not just a story." She whipped out a pad and a pencil, "Although we do actually need a story. Anything go horribly wrong today?"

Lily rolled her eyes, but nonetheless chatted to Sacharissa in-between serving customers.

Otto spent much of his time in demonstrations, he was quite the celebrity and ended up with a long list of portrait requests, again the deposits were happily collected by the Goblin clan. William clapped Otto on the back as he took a picture of an elderly lady and her cat.

"Hey vatch it!" Otto joked, "Ve don't want zem comink out blurred!"

"Oh sorry!" he smiled apologetically to the lady who didn't smile back. "Looks like it's all going well then?"

"I zink ve're doink Ok," he looked over at Lily who was in conversation with Jeff, inspecting the filter of his Pictsie.

"Are we still talking about the grand opening?" William quipped.

"I don't know, vere ve?" Otto smiled, handing the picture to the woman and her pet. She was most pleased and gave Otto a toffee.

"I heard there was a bit of bother yesterday? A relative turning up?" William enquired inquisitively.

"Villiam," Otto responded quietly but firmly, "Ve haff been friends a very lonk time, but if you mention any vord of any bozzer in zer Times zat vill change."

William blinked and nodded not probing further, but his curiosity remained piqued as ever it was. Changing the subject, "So, how are you going to manage two jobs then?"

"I von't be here all zer time," the vampire reassured his boss, "just on zer busy days." Otto was well aware of how important the coverage of the Rainbow Murders was. He indicated Dulling, "Zat boy is goink to go far, zer goblins are on top of most zings and Lily can handle herself perfectly vell." chuckling, "I'm just zer icink on zer biscuit."

Jeff stepped in and took several pictures of Team Pictsie in action, talked shop with Otto and then the Times left.

As trade began to slow each took time out for a quick sandwich and tea in the kitchen, a sort of luncheon tag before finally closing up at 5pm.

The till drawer was threatening not to shut given the amount of money in it. "I think I might cry," Lily admitted, giving each of her employees a hug and a bonus, partly so the till would shut. "You were all so marvelous!"

The goblins saluted, tucking the cash in their loincloths and rapidly shot off.

"Mr Dullink," Otto put a hand on the orc's shoulder, "I zink you haff found your callink."

Dulling gave a shy smile, "Thank you. Thank you for giving me the chance." he gave Lily a stack of Clacks slips, "These are order requests, Miss Flach. Should I reply to them now?"

Lily looked through them, astonished. It would take at least a month to fill the orders but would definitely make for some hefty profit. "No, no Mr Dulling. You get off home and get some rest. We'll see to it in the morning." She found a most interesting message halfway into the pile, "Otto, look at this!"

It was from Lady Margolotta. She requested, well the way it was worded it was more a demand, their presence at the next Temperance meeting as she would be in attendance. "Vell, vell...I did vonder how lonk zat vould take." Otto commented.

They bid Dulling goodnight then, once he had gone, they practically fell into each other's arms, exhausted, relieved the day had gone well, but mostly because that was exactly where they wanted to be.


	11. Chapter 11

It worked better at night. The contrast of dark and light was best, at it's most powerful. Dazzle was not quite aware of where he was other than at the side of 'The Colour of Magick'. The book had let him rest but he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, or drank. A small part of him felt certain that he might already even be dead, but he was powerless to do anything about it. The book would only let him see what it wanted him to see and now he found himself in yet another back alley in the city he once thought of as home. He didn't recognize it any more though.

Before the book had called for him, he was a youthful looking fellow with green hazel eyes. He wore little wire-rimmed spectacles. He was full of face, rosy cheeked with a spattering of freckles. Now his features were gaunt, angular, his complexion pale. The green hazel eyes were now filled in with black, cold specks of starlight within.

There was a couple in the alley that were rather pre-occupied with each other. Dazzle needed to show them something else far more important than the sins of the flesh and tried coughing for attention. They ignored him so he reached out to tap the 'gentleman' on the shoulder. The 'gentleman' responded by swinging a punch, sending the book flying out of Dazzle's hands.

It landed on the cobbles face up and opened, shooting a shaft of bright yellow light into the night. The couple were out of physical reach, but they turned to look which was their fatal mistake. The book slammed shut. Dazzle grabbed it and was gone, back into the shadows. The man and his companion lay in the gutter, but in their eyes were stars.

###

The yellow light, although only momentary in its existence, was seen for miles around by the men, women and goblins of the Clacks Towers. Adora Belle Von Lipwig sent on the round robin messages alerting the City Watch and the Clacks community of the location of the light source, warning anyone other than the Watch to stay clear. As a result Officers were at the site in a matter of minutes, sadly too late for love's young dream and too late to catch Dazzle in the act.

"Dere's no yellow!" Sergeant Bluejohn observed.  
Commander Vimes and Captain Carrot knelt by the stricken couple and saw it clearly, "Oh there's yellow alright," the Commander intoned, "I reckon they must have looked a bit too closely."

"There's blood on this man's knuckles," Carrot noted, "Perhaps he fought back?"

"Didn't do him a lot of good." Vimes concluded, "Get some pictures, close up on the eyes, get the cart to take 'em away. See if we can't identify the unlucky couple."


	12. Chapter 12

For Lily Flach the next few weeks passed quickly because the shop had a lot to catch up on. Rather than taking a month to fill the advance orders, it took half the time due to the Goblins ability to put together the Pictsies from scratch so speedily. 'The Turning of the Cogs' needed reminders not to get too creative however, but thanks to her inventiveness the Pictsie Mark 2 was well on its way to becoming a reality.

Otto popped in each day, "To check in on my investment." but mainly to see Lily. There had been no more action from the Colour Killer case, but that didn't stop the Times on speculating on the identity of the murderer. Otto was working most nights on the off-chance of getting a scoop. A pair of young trolls were caught throwing green paint on a rival gang's patch. Detritus and Bluejohn made _them_ see the light by knocking the lads heads together and ensuring they scrubbed it clean.

Flach and Chriek already had a regular client base, both professionals and keen amateurs who would usually buy something but mainly wanted to talk pictures. They had added a couple of bar stools at Dulling's end of the counter as comfortable customers were happy customers and happy customers kept the till full. Ultimately though, Lily was simply over-the-moon that the Pictsie was making its way out into the world.

Now, this Friday evening, Lily and Otto were making their way to the regular Temperance meeting, her first one. It was a warm end of summer night and they walked and talked.

"Did you cover any interesting stories today?" Lily asked, always keen to know about her partner's day.

"All dead ends," he grumbled, "now zat all is qviet on zer Rainbow case. I saw a zree legged chicken zat had an extra drumstick glued on, an amuzinkly shaped vegetable zat turned out not to be a vegetable..."

"What was it?" Lily interrupted with a bemused look.

"I did not stay to find out. Today vas basically a bit of a clunker, but now ve haff zer night." he grinned, taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze. Vampires were creatures of the dark after all.

"I'm a bit nervous though," she admitted, "I mean, Lady Margolotta? I've heard a few things."

"Vot zings?" he asked, knowing most of what she'd heard was probably true.

"Well, not all bad." although a lot of it put her teeth on edge, "Mr Dulling was sponsored by Mr Nutt, you know him?"

Otto remembered covering the legendary football match very well and nodded.

"And he was sponsored by Lady M."

"Don't call her zat tonight." Otto advised with caution.

"Oh...no," she gave an awkward expression, then, "well anyway that means we have her to thank for Dulling. She's quite the philanthropist and that's admirable."

"I didn't know she collected stamps..."

She nudged him in his skinny ribs, with a sarcastic " _So_ funny..."

Shortly they were at their destination and with Lily holding onto the vampire's arm a little tighter than was necessary they knocked and entered the realm of the black ribboner.

###

It was like stepping into a funeral parlour, but a little more lively. Everyone was in various shades of black and Lily felt like a harlequin in comparison in her mustard yellow outfit. But there were friendly faces, very friendly and from the moment they arrived, hands were shaken, congratulations were given and requests for pictures asked for. As they were doing the rounds Lily noticed the absence of the Lady who had insisted they come along, so she asked Otto about it.

"Trust me, she vill be here but only at zer most dramatic moment. It's a skill." he chuckled.

It became apparent that apart from the regular Temperance business the group were expecting some sort of presentation. Lily, the lady with the lists, found herself without a script and fearful that panic might set in, she gratefully accepted a cup of cocoa and the obligatory bun. Otto was chatting elsewhere so she sat down but then felt eyes staring into the side of her head. Slowly she turned to face the bald-headed, intensely-focussed countenance of Bob.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, slopping cocoa out of her cup. "Um...hello?"

Bob simply nodded. He said not a word the entire time she sat, but Lily found herself gabbling on about the Pictsie just to fill in the silence and she knew that she would have plenty to say to the group if needs be.

Just as the general chatter was starting to get loud there was an even louder rumble of thunder, a flash of lightning and in the centre of the room stood the impressive Lady Margolotta, resplendent in a soft pink twin set and black pearls.

"Good evenink," she said simply and there was a polite round of applause. She got straight onto business, "I believe ve are to haff a presentation?"

Lily's heart sank. Then she raised her hand sheepishly, as if she were back at school.

"Miss Flach, I presume. Vould you?"

The vampires rearranged the seating into rows whilst Lily eventually ended up at the head of the room with an expectant audience watching her. Friendly or no, it was daunting, but when Otto caught her eye and winked, she smiled and then before she knew it Lily had started talking.

"I am an inventor. Inventors see a problem and find a way to solve it. The problem I sought to solve was inspired by the work of Otto Chriek," she looked directly at him and he smiled encouragingly, "even though we hadn't even met. In fact when I first saw his iconographic images in the Ankh-Morpork Times all I knew is that I wanted to do the same. When I later discovered he was a vampire I understood in his pursuit of the perfection of light and dark, he would continually turn to dust. I didn't think it fair that he should have to suffer for his art."

"It took a lot of time, patience, trial and error to perfect the Pictsie Mark I." Lily scanned her audience, "Much like you here have had to employ in your pursuit of remaining B-Total." There were murmurs of approval at this. "I came to Ankh-Morpork because, well, everyone comes here, don't they? The Big Wahoonie where there is a place for all of us. But it's also the place where 'things happen' and when we work together those things are bigger and better than when we're working alone. In the last month or so in our little shop, 'Team Pictsie'; a vampire, a human, an Orc and a family of goblins have proved an efficient and productive unit. One I am very proud of."

She paused, thinking, then, "Right now the Pictsie can take images without light, which means all of you here had better be looking good!" Some laughter from her audience at that, "but in the next few years we could be making iconographs capable of seeing the past, the future, detecting magick even! Tecknologgy that could change the Disc for the better and bring us all closer together." She picked up the Iconograph she had brought with her, "I could go into the minutiae of how this little box works, but really it would be so much better to just show you. Otto?"

He stood up and turned to address the attendees, "Okeydoke lets get movink around eh? Lady Margolotta perhaps in zer centre?" he quickly set about organising the group by size so that everyone would fit into the image. Lily stood to one side until Lady Margolotta insisted she join them, "Zis vould not be possible vizzout you."

Otto set up a timer and less than a minute later the picture did the rounds, vampires marveling at both the tecknologgy and seeing their faces for the first time in an age. All of them would receive a copy at the next meeting.

"I zought your presentation vas short, but nicely put," Lady Margolotta said suddenly standing beside Lily who almost jumped out of her skin, "I hear Mr Dullink is doink vell."

Lily nodded, swallowed and found her voice, "He really is. I'm very glad to have him working with us."

"You are zer daughter of zer late Hieronymous Flach, yes?"

"Yes M'Lady," she found herself fighting the urge to curtsy. "Of Ohulan."

"Zen know zat your current problem can be rectified sviftly. Just ask and it vill be dealt viz."

"Um?" then realising she was referring to Neville, she blurted out a "No!"

Margolotta raised a perfectly arched brow.

"I mean, no...no need M'Lady. We've heard no more from my brother for weeks and we're close to resolving the financial red tape. I'm confident everything will be fine." She turned to find Otto at her side, rescuing her by changing the subject, "Lady Margolotta, how is Ms Von Humpeding?"

As they chatted about the former Ankh-Morpork Watch officer, Lily simply looked on cross with her own nerves, but admiring the ease at which Otto conversed with the intimidating woman. He was so at home here, but she had been made welcome and was pleased her invention had already made such a difference.

The rest of the evening was devoted to the usual group activities. More cocoa, more buns and a lot more singing than Lily was expecting. She discovered that Otto was a tone deaf but very enthusiastic vocalist, not the best combination. Cocoa and confessions rounded off the meeting with lots of supportive encouragement from members to keep cutting the red stuff out of their lives.

Before they left, Margolotta took Otto to one side again. Lily presumed she was finding out as much as she could about the Rainbow Murders or perhaps she had some tips for him? Or maybe she was just politely asking him to keep the volume down when singing the Temperance anthem in future? Lily stifled a giggle at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Saying their goodbyes Otto and Lily made their way back towards Bluffwilder Street. It was dark now, even with the street lamps, but Lily felt a lot safer with her companion. It had been a lovely evening all told but it had also hit home how much the Black Ribboners and Otto specifically had to work to 'live not in vein'. She admired them greatly.

It was all smiles on their walk back until Otto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Somezink is wronk," he could hear a lot of shouting and breaking of glass, and spat out a curse in Überwaldean before insisting, "Ve must run!"

They ran towards the shop which was several streets away, shortly Lily could hear the commotion too, "Not...the killer…" she said breathlessly. Why were they running towards the action?

As they rounded the corner they could see that she was right, it _wasn't_ the killer, it was the shop and they could also see two members of the Watch running towards them from the opposite direction. The front window was completely smashed; there was smoke coming out from inside but no obvious fire. And yelling, there was an awful lot of yelling.

###

The yelling was coming from a spread-eagled man laid out in the middle of the shop's parquet floor. A goblin was sat upon his head yanking at his hair, another on each limb and the sixth, jumping up and down repeatedly on his...well, that explained the high-pitched quality of the yells. "We gots the bugger, we did!" 'The Scent of the Rain' triumphantly announced between bounces, "We don't likes Borogravia cocktails! We puts them out quick smart!" The other goblins giggled.

"Oh no..." Lily broke down into tears, consoled by Otto who was in turn consumed by anger.

Sergeants Angua and Littlebottom surveyed the scene, the latter moving in with cuffs. "No book and not the man we're looking for," she told Angua, "But it's not like we haven't seen you before, Shiftless Dave, is it? Who put you up to it?" Dave was in no position to answer even with the goblins moving aside for the law.

"Have you any idea who might want to do this?" Angua asked of Lily and Otto, "A disgruntled customer?"

"Oh my vord yes," Otto fairly growled, "Ve know exactly who."

###

Statements were taken, pictures were taken and Shiftless Dave was taken away in the hurry-up wagon. Lily insisted on cleaning up the mess, the goblins insisted on helping and Otto insisted on staying the night. Once everything was as clean as it could be, he sent Lily to bed and he settled down to nap with one ear open in the dark room. There was no activity until the morning when all awoke to set up for Saturday trade.

"Business as usual," a determined Lily told the rest of them. She placed a sign saying as much in the now very open front window. Mr Dulling sent an urgent Clacks to the glaziers and when they opened at 9am they were ready for their customers regardless.

Sacharissa arrived 30 minutes later, word had got out fast, "I just heard, are you all alright? Was it the killer?"

Otto stepped in, "Ve are fine, it vas nuzzink to do viz the Rainbow Murders but zis stays out of zer press."

"No Otto," his partner corrected, "it doesn't. I will be very happy to talk to you," Lily addressed the reporter, "let everyone know that we will continue to trade no matter what. We won't be bullied." she took Sacharissa up to the kitchen to talk over tea and a toasted scone.

They closed over lunch so that the window could be fitted and shortly after that they were visited by none other than Commander Vimes himself. Having heard from Angua and Littlebottom he felt the personal touch was required. The vampire had done the Watch a lot of good turns over the years; his crime scene iconography had led to many successful arrests. The personal touch also extended to a long and productive chat with Shiftless Dave who had sung like the proverbial canary after taking a truth serum.

Dulling and the goblins kept shop and yet again the kitchen was in use. As they sat round the table Vimes explained, "I had a little word with Shiftless who, as they say, saw the light. Gave me a name. Larry Prosper."

"Your fiancé!" Otto blurted out.

"He's not my fiancé!" Lily responded with reproach, then to the Commander, "My brother wanted to set up an arranged marriage, which I certainly didn't consent to."

"Well, we got in touch with the Watch up at Ohulan who are escorting him to the Railway as we speak. I'll be questioning him myself by the evening."

"Larry wouldn't have done this without Neville's say so," Lily insisted.

"I'm sure the truth will out Ms Flach," Vimes went on to run back over their statements before taking his leave. He believed their stories, it was just another one of those upper class dramas of inheritance and deviousness that would play itself out. As long as it didn't cause any more disruption in his City that was all. Right now they all had enough to contend with.

"I should go to zer Times." Otto suggested, "vill you be alright here?"

She nodded, giving him a quick hug and kiss before he went, "The goblins will jump on any would-be attackers privates before they knew what hit them."

They laughed then Otto looked back at her, pausing at the top of the stairs, expression more earnest, "I luff you, Lily. No harm vill ever come to you, I promise."

Surprised but very touched she answered, "Love you too", then he was gone.

###

Lily was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knocking at the shop door. She hurried down the stairs expecting Otto but her heart began to hammer, much like the door, when she saw it was the Watch.

Unlocking the bolts she let in Sergeant Angua who sniffed and barely hid her grimace. The scent of goblins was thick and sticky to her werewolf nose now that the smell of burning was absent.

"Has...has...something happened to Otto?" please let him be safe, Lily thought.

"He's in custody Miss Flach," Angua answered, "I've been sent to fetch you to the station."

"Custody?" Lily grabbed a shawl, making ready to leave, "What has he done?"

"There's been a murder," she said simply.


	14. Chapter 14

At Pseudopolis Yard, Lily was taken to a waiting room and treated to a cup of something that was neither tea nor coffee but some sort of concoction in-between. One sip was quite enough she decided. She pondered whether or not the officers used it to draw out confessions, then her thoughts went back to Otto and she felt sick with worry. Murder? Long in his past she expected there _was_ , but she hadn't exactly acknowledged that directly. What had happened?

"Miss Flach?" Angua again, "Follow me please."

She was taken to an interview room where Otto was seated, thankfully not cuffed, opposite Commander Vimes and Captain Carrot.

"Lily!" he went to get up but the Captain drew himself to his full height, wordlessly indicating that his suspect should remain seated.

"Miss Flach, would you take a seat?" the Captain asked. Vimes was impassive, just watching. She did as she was told, glancing at Otto with a concerned expression. Angua left and waited outside the door, but she was still able to listen in.

"You are aware that the Ohulan Watch detained one Larry Prosper earlier today?" Carrot continued and Lily nodded, "Can you confirm his relationship to you?"

"He was a friend of my brother Neville. My brother arranged for me to marry Larry but I refused."

"I see. What was the nature of your refusal?"

"I told him to stuff it, sir. Then I left to live here in Ankh-Morpork."

There was a barely perceptible twinkle of amusement in the Commander's eye at that.

"How long have you been residing here? Bluffwilder Street isn't it?"

"Just over three months. Sorry, I know you have a job to do, a very important one, but Sergeant Angua said there had been a murder." she looked at the vampire, "I can't believe Otto would ever lose faith in his oath. Because if he did," she swallowed, voice breaking, "he'd lose me."

"Well," Captain Carrot started, but was interrupted by his superior.

"Larry Prosper. The train he was on went into a tunnel, there was a scream and when they came out the other side he was dead." Lily hated Prosper but he was not just a name, she had known him and was horrified, "A vampire had got him." he concluded.

"And you think it was Otto?"

"As yet he's not come up with an alibi for his whereabouts."

"Well, he went to the Times," she looked at him, but Otto did not return her gaze, "Didn't you? After the Commander left you said you were going to the Times." he also said he would never let her come to harm. Had he really done something so stupid?

"That's where we arrested him," The Captain confirmed, "But he was just arriving at that point, a little after 5:30pm"

"So where were you Otto?" Vimes asked firmly.

"No comment." the vampire said, again avoiding Lily's gaze.

"Otto? Come on! Tell them where you were!" she demanded, "I know you didn't do this!" but did she know?

"Are you covering for someone?" Carrot asked.

"No comment."

"Otto!?" Lily's voice became plaintive. It was at this point that the door to the interview room was flung open.

"I did try to stop her Commander!" Angua insisted, as again, at just the most dramatic moment Lady Margolotta appeared.

"He vas viz me," the Lady announced; this time in an angora cardigan, blouse and slacks. The black pearls remained at her neck.

"Could you possibly elaborate?" the Captain asked, surprisingly unruffled by the intrusion.

"On a matter of National Security." she clasped her hands in front of her. "Commander, I believe zer Patrician vill corroborate for me. He vishes to see you now as a matter of fact."

Bloody vampires, Vimes cursed inwardly, the bloody worst of the upper class. "Alright, I'll bite," Vimes jested inappropriately, "but if it wasn't Otto then which one of your lot was it?"

"My lot, as you so put it Commander are all svorn to zer black ribbon."

"I think...I think I might be able to help?" Lily piped up. "Provided the crime scene hasn't been cleaned up yet."

"I'm all ears," Vimes answered.

###

One of Lord Vetinari's carriages awaited the Commander and Margolotta outside the Yard. Vimes was relieved it wasn't Lady M's all-black carriage, the 'creepy coach' as he had come to think of it. They were swiftly carried to their destination, Vimes maintaining a brooding silence. He wasn't a fan of being summoned.

As they were ushered into the Oblong office and the Patrician, Lady Margolotta took the lead. "My Dear Lady," Vetinari took her outstretched hand and kissed it. "Please do sit down Commander." Vimes sat; Lady Margolotta did not. She remained standing next to the Patrician and something struck Sam as odd, different, a little off.

Cutting to the chase, "So, what was this matter of National Security that Chriek was supposed to be occupied with whilst a bloody murder was going on?"

The pair looked at each other with knowing smiles but didn't answer, waiting for the well-worn boot to drop. It took a few moments then Vimes spotted it; the ring on Lady Margolotta's hand, a simple black band. On her left ring finger. Vetinari took off his black leather gloves to reveal an identical ring on the same finger.

"Quiet affair was it?" Vimes responded as coolly as possible.

"Oh Commander are you disappointed you didn't get an invitation? We thought it best to be discreet. Lest other nations feel the special relationship between our two cities is unbalancing the status quo."

"So, Chriek was your wedding iconographer?"

"He did such a luffly job," the now, was she the First Lady? enthused, "And ve knew he could be trusted to keep it qviet."

"Who married you?" although why he was asking, he didn't know.

"Drumknott!" Vetinari smiled, the man himself turned and nodded, "He got himself ordained for the very purpose."

Vimes shook his head imperceptibly, "What about witnesses?" there was Otto, "Don't you need two?"

Vetinari nodded, "And there were." He was clearly not about to reveal the identity of the other person present at the very private ceremony.

"Please keep us informed as to any furzer developments in zis murder case," Lady Margolotta said imperiously, "If a vampire is givink in to it's base urges zen if zere is any chance for rehabilitation..."

"Yes, but in all due respect," Vimes interrupted stony-faced, "if they've committed murder, then the Watch stakes their claim first."


	15. Chapter 15

Captain Carrot and Sergeant Angua were joined by the double act that was Sergeant Fred Colon and Corporal Nobby Nobbs at the sidings of the Ankh-Morpork Hygienic Railway. With them stood Otto, Lily and 'The Turning of the Cogs' who had brought the experimental Pictsie Mark 2.

The train that had been transporting Prosper was Iron Girder and so it was Dick Simnel who greeted them, "It's reet gruesome in there." he jerked a thumb towards the last carriage which was just being uncoupled. "Bloo...uh..." he was aware of Otto's presence and trailed off, "well, it's everywhere. Whole damn carriage'll need a refurb." The train hissed testily as if in agreement. "Harry King sends his deepest sympathies." he lowered his hat to his chest, then popped it back on, dashing off to Iron Girder to move her along the track.

"Perhaps it's best if I stay out here?" Otto offered and the Captain stayed with him whilst Angua, Lily and the goblin climbed aboard, Nobby and Fred craning their necks for a good view.

"Cor!" Nobby exclaimed, "That's a cracking one. It's even up on the ceiling!"

"Oh..." murmured Lily, fighting the urge to be sick.

"Pretend it's red ink," Angua suggested, but the overwhelming sickly sweet, red stench of blood was unmistakable.

'The Turning of the Cogs' took a series of pictures with the Pictsie. Lily knew what the goblin claimed she had made it do, but had yet to see the results. It was odd, the sound the shutter made, like an inverse click. !kcilC

They rather hurriedly got back out the carriage, breathing deeply the smoggy air of the railway outside in preference to the noisome scent within.

'The Turning of the Cogs' handed out the pictures between them.

"Hwhy are they blank?" Fred Colon asked, "Did it not hwork?"

"Just watches them Mister Fat One," the goblin urged, "it takes a bit of time."

Unlike the iconograph before it, the Mark 2 was capable of taking images of the past. The goblins had added a supplement to the imps diet and the inks they used also had a goblin-made additive. Otto and Lily still didn't quite understand how it worked, but goblins celebrate and cherish their past selves by collecting tears and other less fragrant bodily cast offs in their beautifully made Unggue pots. It was definitely something to do with that.*

 _*And probably nothing to do with the Überwaldean Land Eel they thought they saw the goblins sneaking in one night._

Images of inside the carriage began to form like smoke, becoming clearer as they watched. They swapped the images between them until there was a sequence of events; Prosper sat between two watchmen, still very much alive, another almost the same, then a blurred black mass. "Is that the tunnel?" Angua asked.

"No," Otto answered, "I zink it is a cape. Zere!" in the next picture the two guards stared in front of them unaware that Larry was being attacked by a vampire; a female vampire.

"Do you know her Mr Chriek?" Carrot asked.

"Sorry, no," he sighed, "but I am sure Lady Margolotta vill."

###

Neville Flach paced backwards and forwards from one end of the Great Hall to the other. He was furious and he was nervous. He was also starting to get out of breath so he had a sit down at the long table. The reason for his anger was simple. His Father was joining him for dinner. Not his _dead_ Father, but his biological and somewhat _diabolical_ Father.

Hieronymous Flach had been a sweet, kindly gentleman who had merely wanted the best for those he loved. He was somehow completely unaware that his intended, Dahlia Chumpe, was into 'bad boys' and that the shotgun wedding he had happily agreed to was really the responsibility of someone else. Dahlia did eventually fall for her saviour and she and 'Ronny' went on to have Lily before she sadly passed away when her daughter was just six years old.

The bad boy that turned Dahlia's head* was an up and coming villain from Überwald, who it seems liked to play the long game. Days after Hieronymous was laid to rest Erik Von Kugelstadt paid a visit and threatened to expose Neville's true parentage if he didn't see his ol' Dad right for money. For a time Neville was able to pay Erik for his silence, but he realised that he would lose everything anyway at the rate the blackmail was going. Von Kugelstadt was not a man to ignore and so Neville had come up with the plan to marry off Lily to Larry and give her share of the inheritance over as a final pay off.

 _*And other things besides._

Of course, when Larry was arrested it all went to pot. He would have told the Watch everything, which is where Daddy Erik stepped in to protect the investment. It was _his_ vampire that ripped out Prosper's throat, with the added bonus that Lily's vampire might get the blame.

Von Kugelstadt was ushered into the Hall and Neville got to his feet. Despite age, Neville and his father were very alike in both looks and build. Less of the changeling and definitely more of the bastard.

"Son!" Erik boomed, "We have good news, yes?*"

 _*He had kept the Überwaldean name but had worked hard to drop the accent._

"Hardly," the younger man retorted, "Larry's dead!"

"Well, that _is_ the good news, surely?"

"He was my best friend, I'd known him since we were boys. He might've been a bloody idiot but he was my bloody idiot. Anyway, how will this work with Larry gone? He can hardly marry Lily _now_ can he?"

"Oh but Neville, you have to look at the bigger picture. I'm not heartless. You're my flesh and blood and I'm here to look out for you. So what's the one little fly in the ointment when it comes to us sharing the Flach fortune?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow"

Von Kugelstadt wondered if Neville had got his Mother's brains, "Lily! If she's out of the picture then _you_ and by which I mean _we_ , get the lot."

"Kill Lily?" They had never got on, but more death? Where would it end? "Could we not just, ship her off somewhere?"

"I assure you, we'd make sure it was quick and painless. Oh and suitably tragic and completely untraceable to you. The timing couldn't be better as it happens, what with all those other murders going on in Ankh-Morpork right now." He clapped Neville on the shoulder, "Believe me son, if there was any other way…"

Neville said nothing. Like Von Kugelstadt said, what choice was there? The first course was served and whilst the soup was beautifully prepared, to Neville it tasted like crow.


	16. Chapter 16

There had been significant developments at Unseen University. A group of the student Wizards, led by Ponder and Hex had found a way to trace the whereabouts of 'The Colour of Magick'. Every magical object, including living objects such as the Wizards themselves, has a 'signature', or at least this was what the latest magical research suggested. The residual magic in the sub-dungeon was enough to work from but then how to then find and match it? You needed a creature capable of detecting magic and even better, one that already been in close proximity to the book they were after.

Ponder and two of his students had come down to Pseudopolis Yard to share their findings with the Watch, who had some ideas of their own.

Commander Vimes stared at the Octiron cage, "It's a cat." He said stating the obvious, "Weeks have gone by and all you've come up with is a cat?"

"You don't understand Commander, Doreen is _the_ cat, the one from the red murder? We took her to the dungeon where 'The Colour of Magick' was housed and to the dorm where the Infra-black murder took place. In both sites she kept walking round in little circles, swishing her tail and meowing."

"Speak cat do you?"

"No Commander but seeing as she was doing the same at the red alleyway we thought we could try the orange and yellow scenes. If we get the same result we may be able to use her as a short range detector."

"Even if you're right, we'd still have to carry the cat all round the city on the off-chance we're nearby."

"I'll admit it doesn't seem much, but with some adjustments to the Octiron cage we can amplify the field so that it covers about 50 yards."

Vimes nodded, "That's more like it. If you can confirm the cat works then we can organise a search party. Meanwhile we also have something up our sleeves."

He patted the Pictsie Mark 2, "On loan from our friends at Flach and Chriek's. It can take pictures of the past apparently so we're intending to use it at all the crime scenes so far. There might be something we missed."

"May I?" Ponder took the iconograph and looked it over, "That's rather nifty, I might need to get one for the University."

"Let's just concentrate on finding your lost library book first eh?"

###

The other murder case; that of Larry Prosper, had come to a dead end. Lady Margolotta was genuinely surprised not to recognise the vampire in the picture but assured Vimes she would put her feelers out.

The Times had covered the story but did not refer to the Pictsie Mark 2. It was best the general public, or rather the generally _criminal_ public didn't know about that particular trick. In terms of gathering evidence, being able to see what happened at a crime scene while it was happening, yet after the event, was a huge leap forward in policing. Why let the buggers know you were onto them, eh?

The other thing the general public were doing was moving on. The Rainbow Murders had stopped but Ankh-Morpork went on and so did the night life. People ventured out after dark again simply worried about the _usual_ muggings and beatings rather than supernatural ones.

One of those people out after dark was Mr Dulling. He had spent the evening at the theatre and had been spellbound by a goblin recital led by 'Tears of the Mushroom' on the harp. Soft-hearted, Dulling had wept unashamedly at points. It really had been a wonderful way to spend his free time. He was planning to go again next week with a girl, Daysee, who had been coming in regularly to the shop. She was quite pretty and liked taking arty shots of her shoes, her puppy Norris and virtually every meal she ate. He was thinking about the abstract cheese and pickle roll shoot he'd developed for her earlier that day when he realised someone was in the shadows ahead.

He stopped still and the someone stepped out, now lit by a street lamp. He was hooded and he held a book. Dulling felt fear rise within him but he couldn't run, though perhaps he didn't need to.

"The book needs to be read," Dazzle said weakly, "but I…I can't go on." The wizard sank to his knees.

"Who _are_ you?" Dulling asked, "I could get you some help? You don't need to do this."

"Yes…yes…help," Dazzle placed the book onto the ground in front of him like a shield, no longer able to hold it, "you can help me." He looked up at the Orc and smiled a humourless smile, "You are _strong_."

'The Colour of Magick' opened and shot green light across the ground to Dulling's feet. The green seemed to envelop him, surging through his body, into every cell, arcing from his fingers, spilling out of his screaming mouth. Then just as suddenly the book slammed shut and all was silent.

'The Colour of Magick' took it's keeper to the shadows leaving behind a body in a verdant place of rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily and Otto were spending their Sunday morning together and whilst many residents of Ankh-Morpork were visiting the Temples of their Gods, they had their own place of worship; the Dark room. They were trying to recreate the phenomenon whereby the imps climbed out of Otto's iconograph but they weren't budging.

"Perhaps zey're asleep?" Otto grinned, "A Sunday mornink lie in?"

"There must be something we're missing," Lily continued, too focussed on what she considered to be a big problem to pay much attention to his banter, "Maybe we need the lantern from _your_ Dark room. It might be a specific light they like?"

"You're sendink me to vork? But I got a day off!" He was being playful but a day off _was_ rare.

"I'll come with you," she returned, determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with the imps. "We can get breakfast on the way."

###

There was a greasy spoon frequented by many of the Times staff that they were planning to go to, but they found their path blocked by the Watch. Reg Shoe and Detritus were on duty.

"Hello Reg," Otto greeted his fellow undead friend, "Vot's goink on?"

"Can't say," he replied, looking awkward.

Lily thought she spotted something green and she grabbed onto Otto's hand, "It happened again, didn't it?"

"We cannot confirm nor deny dere has been any murders in dis area." Detritus said, pretty much confirming it.

With that, Otto and Lily hurried off to Gleam Street. So much for the day off.

"So, is it him?" Vimes asked the wizard.

Ponder nodded gravely, "Barely recognisable Commander but yes, that's Uthan Dazzle."

"What do you make of it?" Vimes turned to Angua, "Who else was with him?"

The stripe of green up the street terminated about 20 feet away from the body of Dazzle. In the Octiron cage, Doreen was turning in circles, meowing furiously.

"I'm getting something but I can't quite identify it." She sniffed, with the annoyed expression of someone who has a word on the tip of their tongue but is unable to retrieve it.

"If Dazzle's dead, surely it's all over ain't it?" Nobby Nobbs piped up.

Ponder shook his head, "The book is still missing and although some of the library can move by itself* I think this one needs someone to carry it."

 _*'The Guide to Pleasant Walks on the Disc' being a prime example of a book that_ can _be judged by it's cover. The little legs sticking out the bottom of the pages also acted as convenient bookmarks._

"So someone else has the book now?" Vimes looked heavenward, "And it's blue next?"

Ponder murmured agreement.

"Tell me Mr Stibbons, what happens when we get to the final chapter? Octarine is the most magical colour I'm led to believe, so what can we expect?"

Oh dear, Ponder thought, here we go.

###

The latest news on the case had filtered through to the Times and the dwarves were busy racking up the letters. Otto saw Jeff who had managed to get some half-decent pictures from the view of the bedroom window of a house at the end of the street. "William's looking for you mate, somethin' to do wi' the 'Mark 2'?" He nodded politely to Lily, "Ms Flach, lookin' lovely as always."

Lily flushed at the compliment but Otto was less impressed and shot Jeff a look, "Come on zen," and they quickly found William and Sacharissa who were at the former's desk looking through some pictures with a frown. Lily noticed the Pictsie Mark 2 and picked it up giving it a cursory inspection.

"Vot are zose?" Otto asked as William handed him the pictures, then "Oh…"

"It uses dark light, doesn't it Otto?" He said accusingly, "I thought you'd stopped all that."

"Not exactly," he showed Lily who grimaced at the images. In each and every one there was a hooded figure, but in a few there was a second taller hooded figure, holding an equally tall gardening implement.

"That's not an accomplice, is it?" Sacharissa asked knowing full well from their experiences with the land eels in the past that it was not always the past or future that showed up, but rather the _truth_.

"I think we need a word with 'The Turning of the Cogs' to see exactly what she's done to the imps in here," Lily stroked the Pictsie as if to soothe it. "It just needs a few adjustments perhaps?"

"Like a good smashing," William muttered.

"Hmm?" Lily didn't quite hear.

"Do you think you could go with Sacharissa to the crime scene? Jeff's pictures aren't quite our usual quality. If you had the iconograph and an explanation for the Watch it might be a good way to get in."

So they did. Reg and Detritus stood their ground but Angua heard the mention of the iconograph and let them in. At this point they could see the chromodemons clearing out the green, a blanket now covering the body of Dazzle. They could also hear the shout of "WHAT?!" from Commander Vimes* who was not best pleased with Ponder's theory.

 _*So did residents several streets away._

"I know, I know, but it's how it works with books. They build up to a big ending."

"Big ending? That's an understatement. It'd wipe the city off the bloody map."

Sacharissa, Otto and Lily quickly picked up on the facts; the last chapter of 'The Colour of Magick' could release enough Octarine to destroy Ankh-Morpork. There was a theory a similar event had happened much longer ago in the now much avoided Skund Forest which only the very brave, stupid, or people bad with directions entered.

"Maybe we could help?" Lily interjected.

"Who let you in?"

"Me sir, they've got that iconograph." Angua clarified.

"It's no good," Vimes told them, "sent it to the Times. We don't need pictures of Death. Stating the extremely obvious that Death was present."

"Zere is a possibility ve could fix zat, but it seems if zer whole city is goink to be goink down zer golden river vizzout a paddle perhaps ve should be looking at zer future?" he knew it was possible but less reliable than seeing in the other direction. "Zat vay ve vould know vhere zer killer vill strike next and stop him!"

"Stop him how exactly?"

"Vot about zose?" He indicated the chromodemons.

"It might work," Ponder thought aloud, "if we knew exactly where and when the book would be opened next we could use them to 'suck up' all the colour before it caused any damage."

"Might isn't going to cut it," Vimes made clear.

"Could I come to your shop do you think?" Ponder asked Otto and Lily, "perhaps we could put our heads together on this."

All the while Sacharissa's pencil had been busy taking everything down, "I'll come with you," she insisted. She wanted to take something positive back to the Times, in order to reassure the community that something was being done to keep them safe. Of course she was probably going to have to scare them all silly with the potential apocalypse first. That was the free press for you.


	18. Chapter 18

As the group entered 'Flach and Chriek's they were blissfully unaware that they were being watched. The watcher was experienced at surveillance and had been assured that as a rule Lily Flach's routine rarely changed. This was obviously one of those rare changes but patience was a virtue. It also paid handsomely under the right circumstances.

###

'The Turning of the Cogs' explained the process to the group assembled around the shop counter, "We used the dark light from the eel but it was not good. Pictures were very…" she cringed to demonstrate, "So we does in the eel and chop chop the tail, puts it in butter. Imps loves butter! When they eat the tail, they can makes the dark light all by their own. These ones," she gently tap-tapped the Pictsie, "ate too much."

"So if we get the balance of tail right, we can control how much the imps see into the past?" Lily was humbled by how the goblins were so good at improving tecknologgy and so quickly.

"I haff been vorking on zis for _years_ and never zought to feed zer eels to zer imps!" Then, "Is zere a vay to guarantee zey only see zer future?"

Doreen was on the table in her cage, "Feed it cat?"

"Absolutely not!" Ponder put a protective arm over her.

"Just joking Pointy Hat!" She snickered, "Maybe we try filters? Rose colour lens for past, future so bright we have to use shades."

"How quickly could you get it ready?" Sacharissa asked, "Wouldn't you have to take pictures of the whole of the city?"

"If I starts now," The Turning of the Cogs replied, "then ready by tomorrow lunchtime."

"And we could narrow it down a bit," Ponder answered the second question, "if we assume that the book will stick to the same kind of locations as it has so far. Apart from Dazzle's dorm all the murders have happened in back alleys with minimal lighting."

"Doesn't narrow it down that much," Sacharissa observed, "Most of Ankh-Morpork answers to that description. Ok, so what if you don't get it right and we end up at Octarine. Would those demons be able to soak up the magic?"

"We're summoning as many as possible just in case," Ponder answered, "but they would have to be used at the exact moment the book was opened. Our best bet is to use them on the less magical colours. If the book opens but no lives are sacrificed we think that it will lose enough power to be contained."

Lily asked 'The Turning of the Cogs' if she had any ideas, "If massive explosion of magic? Head between legs and kiss behind goodbye." Goblins had _such_ a way with words.

###

The watcher saw everybody leave and heard the wizard say he was going to update Commander Vimes. This target had a lot of friends it seemed. The vampire did not leave with them which was problematic and so another wait was in order. The watcher was confident it would not have to be too long however. There was time enough.

###

Dulling was in the dark, a book by his side. The book was trying to talk to him but he did not want to listen. He wanted to go home. The book sent him visions of a busy street in the city, not far from Dulling's lodgings. Dulling sent the 'The Colour of Magick' another vision, of him ripping the book's cover from its spine. The book sent him image after horrific image of Dulling's spine having the same treatment that it was impossible to look away from. Eventually he screamed at the book to stop and he found himself standing somewhere cool, wet and loud with the rush of rimfall. He looked outwards to the blackness of eternal night, "The edge of the world…"

It was stunningly beautiful but Dulling was overwhelmed by a sense of deep sadness. He tried to turn his back on the dark; to look towards the disc, towards his adoptive city, towards his friends and a girl who took pictures of her sandwiches. But the book would only allow him to look up into the rimbow above him, the colour blue engulfing the other hues. "No!" The Orc defied his captor, "No!"

The next thing he knew, he was back on the busy street and it was early evening, only just starting to get dark. The book was in his hands and despite fighting the urge to open it he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself, "RUN!" he roared in warning before blue light encompassed the entire thoroughfare. A carriage fell, people fell, all victims to the book before it clapped shut and yanked Dulling back screaming into the darkness.

###

There was one survivor of the onslaught of colour and he tremblingly got up from behind the safety of his sausage cart. He had dived to the ground at the moment he heard the shout to run. Cut-me-own-throat Dibbler would never have got very far in life without quick reflexes.

He surveyed a scene so blue that it appeared like the sky had crashed down. Shaking as he made out bodies in the destruction before him, he stood with silent tears running down his face and waited for help.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally the Watcher saw that the vampire was leaving. They stood at the doorway together and kissed goodbye. The whole spectacle was nauseating. A vampire and a human? It was unnatural. Finally he went and as Lily locked the door and went up to her rooms, the Watcher made their move. The lock was quickly unpicked and silently they entered the shop. Listening out for goblins but hearing nothing, the watcher ascended the stairs, dark cape making it appear that a scrap of night had come alive. In a way it had.

Otto however, had suddenly been inspired with a way to adjust Lily's lamp to encourage the imps into their little dance routine. He wasn't going to wait till morning, especially if it meant some extra time with her, so headed quickly back. Finding the door ajar the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. There was someone here!

He dashed upstairs in a panic only to find a shocked Lily who screamed at his sudden reappearance, "Otto! What are you playing at!" She was about to cook her supper and had almost brained him with the skillet. He placed a finger on his lips and she quickly cottoned on that something was wrong. He tip-toed toward the pantry, flung the door open but saw only jars of food inside.

Still holding the skillet Lily stepped back and nearly jumped out of her skin when she bumped into the sink. Otto began to sense a presence above him and slowly looking up saw the vampire from the train, on the ceiling. With a guttural hiss she swooped down at the pair of them and all Hell broke loose. Lily shrieked in terror and tried to get to the bedroom but the caped vampire blocked her way, lunging at her. She took a swing with the pan but missed, connecting instead with Otto who crashed into the table, smashing it.

"For Blahdenveder's* _(Count Blahdenveder was one of the early vampires sometimes referred to as 'The Old Ones'. Rather the Lady's man he was known for his superior seduction skills. He met his permanent demise in a freak accident during a romp in a hayloft with a farmer's daughter, rolling off the top level and landing on the pointy ends of some agricultural tools.)_ sakes!" He yelled, "Be hittink _her_ , not me!"

"Sorry!" she replied, before narrowly missing another lunge from their attacker.

Otto grabbed at two of the smashed table legs, flipping back almost balletic to his feet and held his two makeshift stakes out towards the now cornered vampire.

"Don't try anyzink funny," he commanded, "I haff you covered."

The watcher hissed.

"Who are you vorkink for?" He asked, knowing full well it was Neville Flach; the bad penny had sent on the extra change.

"If I don't kill her," the she-vampire answered, "then _you_ vill! Zer black ribbon is a joke. _You_ are a joke! Ve should be hunting zem, not…votever it is you are doink."

Lily watched on, ready to shut herself in the larder if needs be. She was still armed with the skillet and had picked up a carving knife as well.

"Here's a joke for you; vot's zer difference between you and me? I live not in vein and you live _by_ zer vein. I am B-total and you are a total B-itch. I haff everyzink at stake and you? Vell you just have stakes!" He slammed them both home into her chest and screeching she turned to dust.

With a clang and a clatter, Lily dropped her culinary weapons and sank to the floor. The goblins piled into the kitchen armed to the teeth, "Come on you bastards! One at time or all together we's not going down without ripping yer tits off!"

"Nuzzink vill be ripped off anyvun if it's all zer same!" Otto assured the gang, "But you can go tell zer Vatch ve caught zer murderer of Larry Prosper. In fact, even better, you can take her viz you." He instructed them to sweep up the remains and put it into an empty pickle jar, whilst he comforted a traumatised but very grateful Lily.

"My kitchen table is ruined," she said with a wan smile, looking up at her rescuer.

"I haff a skillet shaped dent in zer back of my head," he retorted, pulling her close. "But it's good to know you can handle yourself. You just need to vork on zer aim."


	20. Chapter 20

The chromodemons devoured a path of blue so that Dibbler could be brought to safety. He was taken to the station to give a witness statement but hadn't seen much and wasn't able to give a description of the book's new owner, other than he had given a warning at least before destroying everything.

Vimes was staring out across the street, teeth gritted and itching for a cigar. "This is getting out of hand," he told his officers. "We've got two more chances to end this before it ends us! Mr Stibbons assures us we will have an advanced warning system up and running by tomorrow, and…what in the Gods is _this_?!"

A goblin was cheerily waving a pickle jar full of, was it ashes? In front of his face, "It's a present from Mr Otto!" 'Moon Under the Mountain' answered brightly, "Vampire inna jar. The one what was in train. It was also in Mistress' kitchen. Big mistake."

"Sergeant Angua, perhaps you and Captain Carrot might like to take care of interviewing this one? The rest of you not on detail here, get back on the streets and do what you do best. And best not disturb _me_ unless you absolutely have to." He felt a strong urge for a beetroot juice to go with the cigar he wasn't going to have.

###

When 'Moon Under the Mountain' had returned from gifting the Watch with the pickled perpetrator, Otto had again left for the Times although begrudgingly. The goblins kept guard however in between working on the Mark 2.

It was now Monday morning and after eating breakfast at the shop counter Lily opened for business but not quite as usual as Mr Dulling was late. It wasn't particularly busy but his presence was missed, by the customers as much as the staff and as the morning wore on Lily got more and more worried. What if he'd been on the street when the Colour Killer struck? She had read Sacharissa's reports hot off the press, both that of the green incident and the blue deaths.

Lily sent 'The Dust on the Sideboard' to Dulling's place to find out if he were perhaps ill. But when she returned his landlady had told her he hadn't been there at all since early Saturday evening. Lily had a very bad feeling about it but she didn't have to report it to the Watch as the Watch came to them. Sergeant Angua had come to survey what was left of the crime scene in Lily's kitchen and collect the Mark 2, if it was ready which, bar testing, it was.

"So, apart from threatening to murder every last one of us, our vampire friend has told us nothing. We're putting her on cold bat to see if she might be a little more co-operative." Angua imparted as she took a look around the smashed table.

"While you're here, our Shop assistant, Mr Dulling, hasn't turned up for work today."

"Perhaps he fancied a day off?" Angua suggested with a wry expression.

"His Landlady said he didn't come home Saturday night and the blue…it's not far from where he's staying?" Lily bit her lip worriedly.

"He's an Orc, isn't he? We didn't find an Orc amongst the bodies…" She trailed off, "Do you have anything belonging to him here? Like a jacket or…?"

One of the goblins popped up with a little cloth bag. "He puts his lunch in it!"

Angua took it and made to look inside but had a surreptitious sniff. She could make out notes of cheese and pickle, an apple and above all, the scent that she'd had trouble identifying at the green scene; _Orc_.

"I need to take this as evidence. Miss Flach, we _will_ look into the whereabouts of Mr Dulling. Can I take this?" She indicated the Pictsie Mark 2.

'The Turning of the Cogs' picked it up first and pointed it at Angua, pressing the shutter button. The click was delayed by about three seconds.

"Is that going to show you my future?" Angua asked with a touch of concern.

"S'posed to," again the image started off blank, then like the swirling mists of a crystal ball it started to coalesce into something recognisable.

"I don't want to know!" Angua looked away, but then as the other two ladies present 'ahhed' happily at the picture she changed her mind, "Oh alright, give it here."

Angua looked and saw in her portrait she was no longer in uniform and in her arms was a chubby red-headed baby. She flushed hot, "I think I'll keep this if you don't mind."

"We won't say anything," the goblin vouched for herself and Lily, "Mum's the word!"


	21. Chapter 21

"We're going to have to resort to plan B my lad," Erik Von Kugelstadt said, sipping at a rather nice port in the smoking room at Flach House.

Neville was not so much getting cold feet as they were turning to ice. "I'm not so sure we…"

He talked over his son, "We can only assume that the vampire I sent was unsuccessful in her mission, being as she's not returned. But, what's better than sending a vampire to kill an inconvenient relative?"

Neville didn't know.

"Sending _three_ vampires!"

###

At Pseudopolis Yard a game plan was being put together and a rather diverse team had been assembled for the task; almost every species Ankh-Morpork had to offer in fact, including the first female Gnome officer of the Watch, Constable Lumwinkle. She was tiny but capable of surprising strength. The criminal fraternity would need to watch their ankles in future.

"Mr Stibbons, would you mind running through your proposed method of detection for us? Keep it simple for the more linear minded of us," he glanced at Nobby momentarily.

"We have created an early warning system using a combination of our cat scan," he gestured toward Doreen in her cage, "and the Pictsie Mark 2. In order to locate where the 'Colour of Magick' will strike next, we're going to take pictures of Doreen. In theory we hope to see her at the future indigo crime scene. With a wide enough shot we should be able to identify the location. We will then go to that location and take further pictures to determine when the crime will occur."

"How _will_ you know when though?" Captain Carrot asked.

"By fitting a clock with a calendar display in a suitable place so that it will not be moved. Then as long as the clock is in shot when the picture is taken, we can determine when the future crime takes place."

It was quite ingenious, but whether it would work was quite another thing. Commander Vimes stepped in, "Sergeant Angua informs me that our new Colour Killer is an Orc by the name of Mr Dulling," He handed out a picture of 'Team Pictsie' that had been printed in the Times and it did the rounds. "Although our witness didn't see much, he did say that Dulling saved his life."

"Obviously never ate one of 'is sausages then," Nobby piped up. There was some nervous laughter but Vimes stopped it dead.

"He saved his life by shouting 'Run!'which gives us reason to believe he is attempting to fight what is essentially a possession. Nonetheless we take no chances and we will have to use whatever force necessary to take Dulling and the book down."

Ponder continued. "Once the location is found, we'll need to close off the area and be set up nearby to release the chromodemons at the right moment. My team from the University will then be able to contain the book with this."

Two of his students nervously pulled a cloth off of a nasty looking Octiron bear-trap. "Whilst we Wizards are somewhat immune, we have one more method of protection lest any of you look into the light." He took off his round-rimmed glasses and replaced them with a cool pair of mirrored shades. "We should have enough ready for you all in the next two hours."

"Alright then," Vimes concluded, addressing the officers, "you lot over here and get your duties assigned while the men in pointy hats weave their magic."


	22. Chapter 22

The problem with best-laid plans is that reality often didn't bother to turn up to the planning meeting and had an agenda entirely its own. In this case, whilst Ponder Stibbons was busy taking pictures of a red-tailed cat, employees of the Times were high-tailing it to the far end of Treacle Mine Road where there were reports of a house having had a rather deadly make-over.

Dulling had tried, by all the Gods he had tried, to fight the book but it was simply too powerful. Part of the power was his very own strength, the harder he resisted the more the book could draw from him. It was broad daylight when he found himself outside 14, Treacle Mine Rd, heavy tome under one arm. He was compelled to knock on the door. Each knock felt like a nail being driven into his heart. He heard footsteps and presently an elderly gentleman opened the door a crack, a chain across preventing it from going any further. He eyeballed Dulling who was trembling and covered with a cold sweat.

"I tole those bleedin' hawkers I don't want none 'o their encyclyopeedyahs. I can't even bloody read for chuff's sakes. What's the point in writing fings down when yer can just say stuff eh?"

Dulling stood his ground, swaying slightly.

"Well go on then, bugger off wi' yer!"

Unfortunately that was when the senior citizen got his first and only reading lesson. Who says you can't teach an old sod new tricks?

###

Not long after that the Watch arrived at the crime scene although it was already crawling with reporters.

"I don't think we're going to need the clock," Vimes barked at Stibbons, frustrated that they were once again too late and one colourful step closer to oblivion. "Right, you vultures," he addressed the press, "clear out so we can get on with our jobs eh?"

"Not doing it that well at the moment though are you?" a reporter from the Ankh-Morpork Inquirer, one of the rivals to the Times, yelled from the back of the throng.

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss the matter further down at the station?" Vimes replied scathingly, "Because if any of you remain any longer than the next thirty seconds I'll have you all for breach of the peace."

Nobby and Fred meaningfully jangled their cuffs and the crowd started to take their leave.

The terraced house appeared to be made of night sky, an indigo stripe had shot from pavement to rooftop, blowing the door off its hinges, mercifully killing the single occupant instantly.

As more of the Watch arrived they and the team of Wizards were at least very efficient at tidying up. Whilst disappointed  
Ponder was not downhearted, "We know at least that we can find the location by using the Pictsie. That part worked. We should waste no time in finding the next location and then placing the clock."

Vimes had to agree and thirty minutes later they were fitting a clock to the wall at the centre of Chrononhotonthologos Street. There were no major problems* and the second part of the plan also appeared to work. In the pictures the street was clear at seven forty five pm tomorrow night, then at seven forty seven it was entirely violet.

 _*Apart from the difficulty pronouncing the street name._

###

Otto arrived at the shop just as it was closing, carrying a new fold-down kitchen table. "I brought zer table, if you don't mind makink zer dinner," he teased.

Later when they sat together to eat he had something rather important to tell her, "Lily, zer Vatch know vot has happened to Mr Dullink."

She put down her fork, "Where is he? Is he alright?"

Otto sighed, there was no good way to say it, "He is viz zer book. Like Dazzle voz."

Tears sprang into Lily's eyes, "The book is making him kill all those people?" She put her hand to her mouth and began to cry, great big sobs. Otto knelt by her side and pulled her to him.

"He is fightink it. He varned people remember? He is still our Mr Dullink, perhaps zere is a chance?" but in his heart of hearts he felt they had lost him.

As Lily dried her tears and sniffled, a look of resolve settled on her features, "We need more than a chance, Otto. We need a racing certainty and we're going to make it happen. Call the goblins. Team Pictsie has work to do."


	23. Chapter 23

Reinforcements were being put together and the City was going to be taking no chances this time round. Vimes had been given permission by the Patrician to use any and all resources necessary. This is why, shortly after Chrononhotonthologos Street had been evacuated, the golems of all shapes but definitely only one size* made their heavy footed way to the waiting Wizards.

 _*Mahoosive_

Wands at the ready and led by Ponder they set about covering each of the stone beings in a mirrored layer. They would act as a reflective wall to bounce the light back at the book and away from the Watch who were now wearing their equally reflective glasses.

"I don't know habout you Nobby, but hi think they qhuite suit me," Sergeant Colon checked out his reflection in the Corporal's own glasses.

"Yer," Nobby agreed as they slowly walked up and down the thoroughfare together. "I fink they should be standard issue."

Captain Carrot called the pair over, "Could you two keep guard at Scoone Avenue? The Chromodemons are going to be coming in that way and we need to make sure no-one tries to sneak in with them. Absolutely nobody must come in or out without us knowing."

"You can count on us Sah!" Colon saluted and they continued their stroll in that direction. The likelihood that any of the upper middle class of that particular avenue would happen to wish to sneak anywhere was low. One did not sneak; one held one's nose aloft and made sure all were aware of one's presence. Nonetheless, Carrot preferred to keep the pair busy.

One thing everyone was unsure of was the exact position on the street that Dulling and the book would appear. They didn't even know if he would walk in like a mere mortal or somehow magically apparate. They arranged themselves in a circle in the centre of the street, Watch in the middle, Commander Vimes in the _very_ middle, then a ring of Wizards all ready to release chromodemons from their tanks. The shiny golems made up the perimeter of the group. The toothsome book trap was positioned at the front. It was on wheels and had two strong ropes attached so that the golems could quickly move the device when the book was spotted. The rest of the university Faculty were still at Unseen University frantically summoning chromodemons that were being transported to the scene right up until 7:30pm.

Tension was high, nerves were frayed and the clock ticked down. Captain Carrot turned to Ponder and asked a very pertinent question, "Tell me, Mr Stibbons, can the future be changed?"

"Um…why do you ask?" although he knew _exactly_ why he was asking.

"Because the pictures of the future show that between 7:45 and 7:47 this street becomes violet. But if we prevent that from happening, then the pictures would show a clean street. But they don't so, does that mean that time will change? Or does that mean our efforts will be in vain?"

"Yes," Ponder answered.

"Yes?" Carrot repeated.

The clock clicked over to 7:44. "I'll be able to give you a more specific answer in say, a couple of minutes?"

###

Dulling was at the edge of the world and everything was overcast with violet. He could feel the familiar pull, the dragging from this picture world to the real world and he resisted but it was no use. He stepped out into a street he didn't recognise and saw the circle of golems facing him, but instead of the book insisting Dulling open it, he was back in the shadows again. Moments later he reappeared at the centre of the circle.

Oh see how they run!

Those next couple of minutes became chaos. Vimes yelled for his Watchmen and women to get out of there and thankfully the golems were quick to follow instructions or else they would all have been trapped with Dulling and the book. The Wizards released the chromodemons but as the book opened it was clear there simply weren't enough of them. The book trap had broken free and was rolling away and all the while violet light streamed out into the air around them. Then there was a crack as the book whipped closed and both it and Dulling were gone.

There was dead silence immediately afterward broken by a cry of "Nooo!" from one of the younger officers who fell to his knees beside his partner, Constable Lumwinkle. Her little glasses had been knocked off in all the confusion and now her violet eyes stared blankly upward. All told, despite their best efforts, the whole undertaking had been a disaster and now oblivion lay just around the corner.

Captain Carrot looked at Ponder who made to speak, but the Captain shook his head. This was not a time for words. The young officer unclipped his cape and laid it over the gnome before gently picking her up and led by Vimes began the slow, sad walk to Pseudopolis Yard.


	24. Chapter 24

The news filtered out across the city that the attempt to capture 'The Colour of Magick' had been unsuccessful. The Times did its best to cover the story sympathetically especially in the light of Constable Lumwinkle's loss but some of the other rags were far more critical. However, there was light at the end of the tunnel or perhaps there was a tunnel at the end of the light because as morning broke, the racing certainty was on its way to the University.

###

Otto hammered on the enormous doors of Unseen University suddenly realising that Lily, as a woman, wasn't going to be allowed inside, "Ve might haff a problem," he said before explaining the entrance policy.

"Well if they're not willing to compromise for the sake of their _own_ city blowing up then perhaps we should leave them to it. Or they…they...they can bloody well talk outside!" She bristled.

The door opened a crack, Wizards were not well-known as early risers but their staff* were. Spotting Lily, the elderly cleaner jerked a thumb towards the tradesmen's entrance. Begrudgingly they dashed as quickly as they could round the back and were met by a bleary-eyed Ponder who was loathe to let them in that way either.

 _*Not the ones with a knob on the end**_

 _**Well, probably not_

"But your cleaner is a woman!" Lily argued, incredulous.

"Mrs Mutch? Well I suppose but she doesn't really count…"

"Why? Because she's old? Because she's staff?"

Ponder ummed.

"If you could tell zer faculty zat it is a matter of great urgency, perhaps they could convene at our shop in zer next hour?" Otto suggested as a compromise. He turned to Lily, "Ve get Villiam and zer Vatch on zer vay back and ve can kill zer sheep viz zer vun boulder."

She shrugged but agreed.

"Is there um... any chance there'll be breakfast?" Ponder asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Lily returned, deliberately misunderstanding, "I'm sure everybody will be grateful for you bringing it. Such a kind offer!"

"That's not what I…"

But they were already leaving, "Scrambled, crispy bacon and zer fried slice for me!" the vampire cheekily called back over his shoulder.

###

The Wizards were the last to arrive but true to their mistaken word they _had_ brought breakfast and the goblins set about distributing bacon butties, eggs; scrambled, fried, boiled and poached and a seemingly endless supply of hot buttered toast. There was nearly an endless supply of hungry mouths to feed as well, as the little shop was already filled with the Times, the Watch and of course Team Pictsie.

Otto and Lily stood behind the shop counter and began to explain how they were going to save the city from certain destruction.

"Are you avare of how zer spectrum vorks?" Otto began, the Wizards all nodded and hurumphed but for the benefit of everyone else, "Zere are zer seven colours you see in zer rainbow. At vun end zere is infra-black vhich you only see under certain circumstances," the Bursar cringed, "and at zer ozzer end zere is Octarine vhich is zer colour of magic."

"But," Lily continued, "all of those colours are to be found within normal natural light. White light contains them all."

"Nah…" Nobby disagreed, "Don't see it myself."

'The Turning of the Cogs' produced a glass prism and placed it on the counter, "Pointy hats, please be shifting it!" She waved the Wizards away from the window so that a beam of day light hit the Prism, split and prettily created a rainbow in front of them. "Only the Pointy hats can see the Octarine, but it there!" The pointy hats nodded in agreement.

"White light won't kill you," Lily explained.

"Speak for yourself," Otto muttered wrily.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically, "but large amounts of Octarine _will_ and in a most unpleasant way I should think. So, what we need to do is _this_ ," she pointed at the rainbow, leading her finger back to the white light. "If we can add all the other colours to the Octarine as it is released from the book we can potentially neutralise it."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Vimes asked hoping they had an answer.

"Filters!" 'Moon under the Mountain' waved them in front of his eyes giving him momentary kaleidoscopic vision. He waved her away with a scowl.

"Filters and _salamanders_ ," Otto elucidated, "due to a little accident vhich now perhaps is serendipitous ve have a very large amount of salamanders in zer store room." Lily blushed, remembering the little accident very well. The salamanders had bred like rabbits.

"We need to enlarge the filters we have," she continued, "perhaps the University could help with that? Then set off the salamanders to send the seven colours to the book to neutralise the Octarine. The beams could be directed by the mirrored golems you used?"

"It's…genius!" Ridcully announced around his bacon sandwich. Ponder agreed but there was a problem, "We still don't know where or when the book will appear."

"We does actually," 'The Dust on the Sideboard' lay out a series of iconographs of what was very clearly Sator Square. In each picture there was Dulling and the book. Vimes squinted, "This Saturday at noon."

"How do _you_ know?" Ridcully boomed.

"Market stalls. Market day is Saturday and see there?" He pointed to the clock tower, both hands on the twelve.

"Will it work this time?" William de Worde asked.

"It has to. For all our sakes." Lily said plainly, "and if there's a chance to save Mr Dulling too," she bit her lip, her voice quavering slightly, "then we had all better make it happen."

###

Meanwhile Neville Flach had had an epiphany. He also had a first class ticket to Ankh-Morpork. As the train pulled out he hoped he might actually have the courage to do the right thing for once. He also hoped the copious amounts of garlic he'd secreted about his person would help him avoid Larry's fate.


	25. Chapter 25

The next couple of days were filled to the brim with preparations for what those involved were referring to as 'O Day'. The Times had agreed not to make any mention of the plan until _after_ its successful implementation* to avoid another Violet event. The Watch were going to allow the market to be set up, then evacuate so that the scene looked as normal as it could under the circumstances and Dulling wouldn't then materialise elsewhere.

 _*To be fair, no-one was going to be reporting much if it were unsuccessful._

At Unseen University the Wizards were hard at work creating the enlarged filters. They looked like stained-glass windows* on wheels but the Wizards had added a plethora of incantations that fortified the glass to be at almost as strong as Retribushium. The likelihood of them shattering was lower than a Dwarf's basement.

 _*Albeit very dull, what with the one colour._

The Watch had been busy polishing shields to the highest shine to act as further protection against the light. It had given them something to focus their grief on. Constable Lumwinkle was due to be laid to rest on the Friday morning.

Lily and the goblins had been packing up the salamanders into jars, then into crates. The water filled tuns housing the spawn were now empty and the second generation of babies were almost fully-grown. 'Salamanderotica' didn't just induce 'proper procreation' but seemed to boost the lifecycle in general. Some of the first set of babies to hatch were double the size of their parents.

Otto was in the dark room developing images from the Mark 2 to get as much information as possible about 'O Day'. He had walked the length and breadth of Sator Square taking pictures but something wasn't quite right. The first thirty or so of them were much the same as those the goblins had taken first time round, but then the images got darker and more indistinct until they were entirely black. Much as vampires favour black as a wardrobe choice, Otto was not at all happy with what he was seeing, or not seeing, in the iconographs. Checking and changing the imps, filters, even if he'd accidentally left the lens cap on, none of it made a difference. The future was dark and whilst a spike of optimism told him it might simply mean the future was unwritten, it was otherwise surrounded by a deep sense of foreboding.

###

There was a rattling at the shop door late Thursday evening. Otto emerged from the dark room quick as a flash to discover another Flach: Neville. He unlocked the bolts but remained standing in the doorway, not about to let Lily's brother in.

"Vot do _you_ vant?" Otto asked darkly, then his nose wrinkled, "Ugh! Garlic!" His eyes began to water and he recoiled. Neville took advantage and stepped inside.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," he began, "the garlic wasn't for your benefit. I just need to speak to Lilith. Lily?!" He called out walking into the shop. Otto shot out a hand and prevented Neville from moving any further.

"Garlic or no garlic," Otto said thickly as if beset with allergies, "you are not gettink past me. You tried to kill us both and funnily enough zat does not put you on my good side."

Lily came out from the side room. "Neville!" She gasped, turning to 'Petals and Sawdust Scattered', "Call the Watch!" The goblin zipped out the open door and into the night.

"It wasn't _me_ that tried to kill you!" Neville exclaimed. He looked down at the deceptively strong hand planted on his chest. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Otto did not move it.

"If it wasn't you Neville, then who was it then eh?" Lily stood behind the shop counter, the other goblins surrounding her like a snaggle-toothed wall of protection.

"My Father!" He replied.

"But…but Daddy's dead." Lily looked both confused and hurt.

"Not Daddy, _my_ Father. I'm," his voice faltered as he shamefully admitted, "I was, illegitimate."

"Yes, vell I for one am not surprised you are a bastard," Otto began, before Lily shushed him. She came out from behind the counter and asked Otto let go of her brother, which he begrudgingly did. "Why did you come here Neville?" Lily asked softly with a touch of resignation.

"To warn you. To warn you both! It's why I've got the garlic. He killed Larry, he sent that vampire to get him and now he's sent three more. He's been blackmailing me ever since Daddy died and I…" He genuinely appeared to be upset. "I couldn't let it continue. I might not have been the best family to you but blood is thicker than water."

"Half bluh…b-vord," Otto muttered not convinced that Neville was entirely innocent. "Vhere are zese vampires now zen?"

"They could be in Ankh-Morpork right now, I don't know, I don't _know_!" Neville looked plaintively at his sister, "I am sorry Lilith. I am _truly_ sorry."

"So you should be," she replied, "but maybe there's a chance for you yet. You have to tell the Watch everything, Neville. Absolutely everything."

"Well now Lilith, I don't know about that," Neville disagreed.

"You said yourself, you're a bastard. So, if you'd like to keep a share of the Flach fortune then you'd best know about it. Do the right thing and I will do the right thing by you, brother."

When the Watch arrived Neville went quietly, blackmailed again but at least this time it was all in a good cause.

###

The following morning Constable Pinky Lumwinkle was given a tearful send-off by her gnome family and her Watch family. Her parents were particularly grateful to Commander Vimes.

"Pinky never stopped talking about the Watch, " they told him proudly, "It was her dream to come to Ankh-Morpork and she did it. She died doing the thing that she loved. But please, make sure her passing isn't in vain. It must mean something."

Her partner, Constable Percy Forrest, was determined that it would mean something. He was almost unable to read his dedication, but Captain Carrot stood beside him for moral support.

"We joined the Watch the same day, me 'n' Pinky. Went through our training together, made our first arrest together but now I have to go on without her. I keep thinking, 'what would Pinky do?' because she always knew. She was the better of the two of us. She was a real copper. I loved walking the beat with her, especially when someone joked about us being 'little and large'. Funny how many twisted ankles we saw on our patch."

There was tense laughter, grateful to be let out, the kind one only heard at funerals.

"I can't get her back but I can still _watch_ her back and make sure that no-one else dies at the hands of the Colour Killer. I might just be a rookie, but Pinky was never a novice. She was born to wear the badge. I am proud to have met her and to have served with her. My little friend who was big on everything." He laid a hand on her tiny coffin before breaking down.

Yes, it was quite the goodbye but her passing cemented the resolve of each and every member of the Watch.


	26. Chapter 26

Friday evening came round too fast but Lady Margolotta insisted Otto and Lily attended the weekly Temperance meeting. She also requested Otto bring his 'special' iconograph and tripod. The goblins stayed at the shop and kept on top of the last minute preparations so that they would be ready for the morning.

As they turned the corner they were surprised to find their group outside, the Lady herself among them. "Good evenink," she announced in a way only _she_ could. "Ve haff heard zat you haff some uninvited guests expected? Ve zought perhaps ve could be of help in locating zem?" She was of course referring to the three vampires Von Kugelstadt had sent.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily was touched by the gesture, but also a might apprehensive.

"Ve all of us had a chance for redemption. Ve must offer zem zer chance to see zer error of zeir vays." The other vampires murmured agreement at this.

"But ve don't haff zer first clue of vhere zey are." Otto countered.

"I zink ve vill very shortly. Vould you be kind enough to take our picture? Zat is the Mark 2 is it not?"

So that's what she was up to, Lily thought, enough of them together might reveal the vampires they were looking for in their future. A group picture was quickly set up and taken. Otto and Lily peered at the image, the former hoping it didn't turn to black like the pictures of Sator Square. The swirling began and pale faces began to come through clearly.

"What's that?" Lily asked, pointing at a blur at the top of the iconograph; three monochrome streaks. They looked upward just as over the rooftops three caped vampires appeared, swooping towards Lily and Otto. The Temperance league reacted quickly but Otto reacted even faster. "Get down!" He yelled at Lily stepping in front of her and deftly turning the tripod over, he stabbed it forward.

There was a crunch as the Pictsie Mark 2 hit the cobbles and three sickening squelches as the trio of vampires were staked by the tripod's legs. Moments later, they were dust. As that dust settled, Lady Margolotta straightened up and nodding her approval, simply said, "Vell, that solves zat zen. I believe zer cocoa should be ready." She walked inside and the other vampires slowly followed behind. Lily stood, blinking, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Could uh... somevun get a dustpan and brush?" Otto asked weakly.

###

As the vampires drank their cocoa and sang their songs, the Watch did the same, although both the drinks and the content of the songs were a lot stronger. Pints were being pulled at 'The Bucket' but Vimes was keeping a watchful eye of exactly how many. He needed them all in a sober frame of mind the following morning. Sipping his beetroot juice slowly he watched them raise their glasses again for their fallen comrade and hoped she would be their last casualty.

###

It was the morning of 'O Day' and the City woke up for the most part blissfully unaware that it may well be its very _last_ morning. Those that were in the know however were far from blissfully anything. Adrenalin and nervous energy ran through their veins after a night of little to no sleep. The market at Sator Square was set up at 6am. At 6:30am before there was much in the way of custom, the Watch began to evacuate the stallholders with a promise of remuneration for a day's lost wages. In some cases a promise was not enough and Vimes, keen to keep the operation running smoothly, dug into his own pockets. In many ways he hoped they would get a chance to spend it.

The Wizards arrived at 10am. They had got in one last hearty breakfast before bringing over the filters. "If you're going to go out with a bang," the Archchancellor told his Faculty, "why not do it on a full stomach?" The Watch helped them arrange seven stalls in a semi-circle and the filters were placed one behind each, in spectrum order. An eighth hid the book trap.

The problem of where to hide the golems came up next. They were far from small, which was rather the point of them, but they were also ridiculously shiny to boot. Ultimately, they were really bloody obvious but sometimes hiding in plain sight was an option. There were several other reflective surfaces in the square in the shape of the fountains. Once the golems lay in the water they were practically invisible unless you were right on top of them.

Lily and the goblins were assisted by the Watch to transport the Salamanders. This was a very delicate exercise as too many bumps or shocks could set them off. With just under an hour to go before the book was due to open it might not be long enough for them to recharge so it was slow-going.

At half-past eleven, the Watch, Wizards and Team Pictsie stood beneath the clock for one final run through.

"This is where the iconograph showed Dulling and 'The Colour of Magick' appearing," Ponder told the group, "so this is where we will be directing the light. The salamanders will need to be poked in order, those with the red filter first, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet."

"The golems?" Vimes asked.

"They will need to be in position first but they have been given clear instructions and will move quickly."

"How will we know when to…poke?" Angua questioned.

"I will tell red," Ponder replied, "the timing will need to be precise for that, then one of the red group will go to the Orange, then the yellow."

"Like a relay?"

"Yes, except if you drop the baton we're all dead," Vimes chipped in. "Listen, we've got one chance at this so we've got to make it work. Protect our city so the idiots that live here get to keep being idiots for a little bit longer. So that we all can get home to our loved ones afterward and appreciate what we've got." He had given Sybil and Young Sam many extra hugs and kisses these last few days, despite his son now reaching the stage where he felt too old for hugs from his old Dad. "I made a promise to Pinky's family that her death would mean something." He nodded to Constable Forrest. "Let's not break that promise eh?"

Heels clicked and salutes were given, "Yes sir!" The Watch seemed to say as one.

"I von't be much help I'm afraid," Otto said, "All zer light vill turn me to dust, but I vill be just around zer corner, in zer shadows if you need me." He said this to all of them but it was mainly Lily he wanted to reassure.

"Alright then," Vimes looked up at the clock, "Time's a ticking. Everyone into position." He put on his mirrored shades. "And be careful out there."


	27. Chapter 27

Octarine was a colour that defied description despite many attempts by those that _could_ see it, trying to explain to those who _couldn't_. That might be down to the fact that both Wizards and cats were notoriously bad when it came to explanations. Purply-greeny-yellow or Meowlwrowl was as close to capturing it as either had got.

But now, Octarine was leaking out from the rimbow and entering painfully into Dulling's mind. He didn't so much see it, as felt it and it felt like his senses were being turned inside out. Unlike Dazzle he was still very much aware of what the book was making him do and what was about to happen. He hung on for as long as he could, teeth gritted, leaning back toward the Disc. "Don't…" He managed to hiss to the 'Colour of Magick'. "Take me! Just take _me_!" But a readership of one would never be enough.

The world tipped forwards as the book pushed Dulling off the rim's edge, out into eternal darkness.

###

The seconds ticked down, breath was held in anticipation, then as the big hand creaked round to twelve, Old Tom pealed his deafening silence across the square.* At the base of the tower a shadow grew before Dulling appeared, stumbling as if shoved through the bricks themselves.

 _*Old Tom, like the book trap and Doreen's cage was made of Octiron. The bell had no clapper but made ears ring regardless._

From behind the first stall Ponder turned to the Wizards, Watch and Goblin in charge of the filter and salamanders and indicated they should wait. They couldn't start until the book was opened, nor until the golems were in place. Mere moments passed but they seemed to stretch out for minutes. All eyes were on Dulling who swayed on his feet as if about to go into a dead faint then he rocked back and a shaft of Octarine was released from the book in his arms.

The very next moment a blur of liquid silver seemed to pour from the fountains as the metallic golems threw themselves out of the water and rolled across the square. As soon as they were in formation, pairs in front of each stall, Ponder yelled, "Now!" Angua and Forrest kicked down the stall and 'Turning of the Cogs' poked the Salamanders with a stick. Their tails went off sending light through the red filter, bouncing off the golems and it hit Dulling. The Wizards were able to sustain the light from the Salamanders to make a continuous beam. The goblin shot off to the next stall and again, orange light was beamed towards 'The Colour of Magick'. It was working! Yellow, green, blue; a rainbow was forming brightly across the square reflecting off the mirrored glasses of all present. Two more; indigo, then violet. The two final golems were ready to deploy the book trap.

But something was not right. The Octarine didn't seem to be abating and the ground beneath them had begun to tremor. As the cobbles shook, Otto chanced a glance around the corner, mirrored shades replacing his usual wire-rimmed specs. 'Turning of the Cogs' and 'Petals and Sawdust Scattered' skidded to a halt by his feet. "Mister Otto! A colour is missing!"

"Vot?!" The cogs of his _own_ mind began to turn rapidly. The iconographs! _That's_ why they were dark. "Ve need infra-black! Ve need dark light!"

"Quick smart Mister Otto! We know where to get it!"

They ran, the rest of the goblins following and Otto sped off after them.

###

They arrived at the shop and dashed into the side room. "You haff land eels?" Otto asked.

The goblins tore up three of the floorboards, so _that_ was where they went when they weren't around. There was clearly a living space but also four large crates of Überwaldean land eels. "Mistress told us about the accident. We thought why not try with these little buggers? Not so little eh?" The land eels were like the salamanders, double the size of average.

The goblins took three crates between two and Otto hoisted the fourth onto his shoulder, "Ve must go!" He ordered, leading the way, "Zer book stops here!"

###

Whilst the golems managed to stay upright, there were cracks across the square now and keeping on ones feet was near impossible. "We can't hold out for much longer!" Ponder yelled to Vimes who had begun to accept that this was likely it. He became aware of an itching, dragging sensation on his arm. The scar left by the summoning dark. He turned his back on Dulling in time to see Otto, the goblins and four crates flying across the square towards them.

The crates hit the ground and splintered open, breaking the glass jars and startling the eels. Just as the light from the salamanders began to falter, darkness bloomed like a cloud and spread like a blanket obliterating everything.


	28. Chapter 28

They saw things in the dark. Things that roared without sound. Things that grabbed at the mind with clumsy hands. No amount of closing their eyes or turning away could stop the images from coming until the cold chill of madness sent all those in the square into welcome unconsciousness.

There were seventeen minds that kept conscious, however. The sixteen mirrored golems and a man who could see in the dark. There was a creak and an almighty snap as in the blackness 'The Colour of Magick' was trapped between Octiron teeth.

The dark light began to lighten and lift. Vimes watched as it thinned and he could see the bodies on the ground, out for the count but thankfully breathing. Like an errant storm cloud the blackness rose upward and as it did there was a rumbling. This time not on the ground but in the sky above; thunder. The Commander looked up to see a flash of lightning hit old Tom setting its silent ringing off again once more. The clock struck thirteen, the heavens opened and rain came down in sheets.

Slowly and rather wetly the occupants of Sator Square started to come to, confusion replaced by relief that they weren't dead after all. Otto got to his feet and sought out Lily who was struggling to get to her own. She grabbed onto him. "Where's Mr Dulling?" she asked.

As the heavy rain fell, drumming down onto the overturned filters they dashed to the base of the clock tower, but Commander Vimes was already there, knelt beside the Orc.

"Is he?..." she began, tears mingling with the rain running down her face.

Vimes looked down at the stricken Orc, pale and drawn but also drawing breath, albeit shallow. He placed his hands on Dulling's shoulders, gently shaking him and the young man opened his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the Commander, "I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't you lad," Vimes said reassuringly. "The damned book is shut for good now." With Otto's help they eased Dulling up into a sitting position. The Orc blinked away the rain still looking quite dazed, then he frowned.

"What's wrong Mr Dulling?" Lily asked, concerned.

He turned his face upward appearing to look through her, "I…I can't see."

###

 _THE END OF THE_  
 _RAINBOW_

 _The Colour Killer is no more we can happily report to our loyal readership. It's a good job too because if the daring plan of the Watch, Wizards and our friends at Flach and Chriek had failed, there would no longer be a loyal readership or much of anything else._

 _There are some aspects of the plan to foil 'O Day' we are unable to reveal. Even the free press knows when it's best to be a little less free, but suffice to say you don't really need to know. And for the sake of the unfortunate fellow who had been possessed by the magical tome, 'The Colour of Magick', we feel it is best we keep his identity a secret. We strive for the truth here at the Times but occasionally the truth hurts._

 _The dangerous book has now been placed under strict quarantine at Unseen University's library. The Librarian had this to say, "OOK! EEK!" Make of that what you will, but I for one am left feeling reassured._

 _Sator Square is currently under repairs due to some significant cobble movement and is still out of use. We are told that it will be 'ready when it's bloody ready, now bugger off back to Gleam Street with your notebook'. Interestingly, Saturday's freak storm ended with a rather spectacular rainbow and we note that two days on, it's still there. Some very good views of the phenomenon can be had from the Clacks Towers, some of which are welcoming visitors for a fee. For those less accustomed to heights please enjoy the full colour poster in our centre pages courtesy of Head Iconographer Otto Chriek. More on this story pages 2,4,5,6 and 7._

 _###_

As soon as Visiting Hours at the Lady Sybil Free Hospital began, either Lily or Otto or both would be there to spend time with Mr Dulling, but today they found someone had beaten them to it. A pretty young thing was stroking and holding his hand and for the first time Lily and Otto saw the Orc smile.

His blindness, being magically induced, might possibly be reversed but three weeks since 'O Day' and he still couldn't see a thing. It was heart-breaking given how much he loved iconography but now could no longer look at the images he made. Lily had made it clear he was still very much a part of Team Pictsie and once recuperated they expected him back in the store. "After all, you're the only one who knows exactly where all my stock is!"

Daysee was chattering away about her latest set of pictures, but far from it being insensitive she took great pains to describe them in high-detail so that even if he couldn't see them with his eyes, he could with his mind. Lily and Otto left knowing he was in good hands.

###

In the Cemetery of Small Gods, Legitimate 'Leggy' First walked the incredibly narrow pathways between gravestones, a shovel slung over one shoulder. There was now one spot in amongst the graves that was very different from the others, in the very centre of the plots.

At first Leggy was not entirely convinced at the Patrician's idea. Space in the Cemetery was at a premium to the point where 30 years was the maximum anyone could be interred before their bones were literally moved on. In the end though, it was a right and fitting tribute to all those that died at the hands of the 'Colour Killer'.

The seven filters stood in a circle, a space left to represent Octarine which mourners could walk through. Lord Muck, Arthur Albertine, the Forgesson brothers, all those that died were honoured here and the smallest body, yet with the biggest stone, lay in the very middle.

Constable Forrest had come to pay his respects. He arrived at the same time every day; ten minutes past twelve. As the sun hit the filters at just the right angle the circle was filled with colour and it was beautiful. The promise to Pinky had been kept and would not be forgotten.

###

The Pictsie Mark 2 was beyond repair and Otto and Lily had decided for the time being that no more would be made. Knowing ones future was dark business indeed. 'Turning of the Cogs' kept work on the Mark 3 to herself. It was going to be a long-term project and some of the materials she required were not readily available unless you wore a pointy hat.

Otto and Lily sat in the dark room together, their favourite place. It was where their own particular brand of magic happened. "Are you ready?" Otto asked. Lily nodded. "Go on, dear." He twisted the lamp a quarter of an inch and a sliver of light hit the table.

Slowly, the imps crept out from their iconographs and boxes. They had brought as many of them as they could together. At least a hundred of the tiny grey creatures gathered on the table top around the light. At first a huddled mass then they dropped to their tiny knees. When they got up again they held hands and made a series of concentric circles. They danced, sending the circles turning. It was spellbinding.

Then the light faded and as before, what seemed like an age ago, the imps broke free and returned to their boxes.

"Zose are zer patterns in light." Otto whispered reverently. "Zey see zer light, zey still see vot is really zere."

"The light of life…"

"You're zer light of _my_ life," Otto countered, placing an arm around her, smiling. She smiled back contentedly.

###

Light and dark, day and night, the Disc turned and the turtle moved. At the edge of the world the rimbows sparkled and no-one stood. Just as it should be.

###

 _Acknowledgements_  
 _Well it's done, until I decide to go back over the whole thing and edit it yet again! There are several people I'd like to thank for their support, encouragement, feedback, suggestions and superior knowledge of the comma; Quartermaster 01733, Virtuella, Rosa Hutchison, Katherine Mitchell, Alana Marshall, Adi Hartmann, Beth Livermore, Dave Little, Karen Rowland, Chico Kidd, Jennifer Mordie, Richard Manning, Raymond Daley, Russell Bushby, Adam Gilpin. Finally, I need to thank Sir Terry Pratchett who created the world that I took a brief holiday in. It was wonderful to play with your characters and keep them alive as they always will be in our minds and hearts. May the turtle keep moving!_


End file.
